We Could Be Hero's
by LostGirl42311
Summary: "I...I thought you were..de...dead. I saw the news. I tried to convince myself that you were strong enough to get out of there but it was so hard. But you're really here." He wipes at my face again and kisses my forehead, "Mel, you should know by now it's going to take more than some bizarre attack to take me away from you." {Covers first 3 movies}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel. **

**I've had this story in my head for a while and wanted to wait to do it when I finished My Spirit Warrior but I couldn't wait any longer. Updates may be a little slow since my computer died and I'll be writing two stories on my phone. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

"Oh my God I'm late!" I tell at myself as I jump into my 1965 Shelby Mustang. Why did my interview have to run a hour late. You would think that the United Nations would keep to schedule but I guess not.

When I pull out of the parking space, I hit the gas as I head in the direction of my house.

I'm usually a very good driver but that isn't the case today. I make sure I don't run any red lights or stop signs but I ignore the speed limit signs which I'm going ten over.

I'm about five miles from the house when an annoying siren and lights are coming up behind me.

"This is not happening!" I yell as I pull over.

When the officer was up to my window I don't give him the chance to ask if I know why he pulled me over.

"Listen officer... Waylon, I know I was speeding but my interview with the UN was running very behind and now I have exactly eight minutes to get home for a video call from my boyfriend that's overseas that I haven't talked to in a month."

He looked at me for a minute and I hoped that he wouldn't be like the ass hole who gave me a hard time a couple of weeks ago for having a tail light out.

Officer Waylon then looks to my dash where I have a picture of me and Will in his uniform. He looks back at me and smiles. "Go," he says and before I can say anything else, he's walking back to his car. I shout a thank you to him and get back on the road.

I praised and thanked God for him letting me get through that easy and just hoped that I get home in time.

...

I met Will three years ago when I was coming out of the book store. My arms were filled with so many books that I didn't see the manhole in the middle of the road.

I tripped making my books fly everywhere. I wasn't paying attention as I started to pick them up that I didn't notice a delivery truck speeding towards me until it was almost to late.

I literally saw my life flash before my eyes and thought that this was the end for me but at the last second, a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me out of the way.

I was on the ground, still in the arms that saved me while I was trying to get my racing heart to slow down. I almost died.

"Are you alright?" A deep voices from behind me asked.

I turn to look at the person who just saved my life and I didn't have to worry about slowing my heart down because it just stopped.

I was in the arms of the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He was tan, muscular, has short brown hair, and the most amazing hazel brown eyes.

I couldn't even answer him because I was staring at him like an idiot which earned me a beautiful 75 watt smile that about made my insides melt.

He unwraps his arms from around me which I strangely missed so he could get himself up. He then offers me his hand and helps me up.

"Thank you," I tell him softly.

"It's no problem at all."

I force myself to look away from his mesmerizing eyes to look at the road where all my books layed.

I cautiously make my way into the road and start picking them up and am surprised when my hero starts to help me.

He follows me to my car across the street as I put them in the backseat. He looks at the books with interest in his hands. "These are in all different languages. You can read all these?"

I let a small giggle escape, "yes I can read and speak five different languages. Besides English I can speak Italian, French, Spanish, Arabic, and Russian along with American sign language."

He lets out a low impressed whistle, "Wow. And here I can only speak English and high school Spanish. How did you learn all this?" He asks as he leans against my car.

I shrug, "I've always had an ear for languages since I could talk."

"Tell me something in Italian."

I smile at his request. "Posso si prega di prendere per un ringraziamento cena per avermi salvato la vita?"

He smiles brightly at me, "what does that mean?"

"Can I please take you to a thank you dinner for saving my life?" I tell him blushing.

"Si," he answers with that smile that makes me melt.

"Great. I'm Mel Setaro by the way," I introduce holding my hand out.

He takes my hand in his sending sparks all through my body, "Will Lennox. Is Mel short for Melissa or Melanie?"

I frown, "I wish. It's Melrose. I hate it so I go by Mel."

Will laughs making my heart skip a beat, "Yeah I would've never guessed that. So where should we have dinner?"

Since that day, my life changed forever. Will and I had that instant connection that couldn't keep us from each other.

When I found out that he was in the Air Force, I was a little bummed out but I wasn't going to let it get in the way of something great and it never did.

...

I finally make it home with three minutes to spare. I almost didn't put the car in park before pulling the keys out of the ignition.

It was a fight to unlock the front door with my shaking hands but I eventually got it. I run to our bedroom and turn on my laptop and get to the connection for the video chat. A soldiers face pops up, "Lennox will be with you in a minute ma'am," he informs me and I thank him.

With one minute to spare I quickly fix my shoulder length blonde hair and make sure my eyeliner isn't runny.

I then hear the voice that makes my heart race, "Is my girlfriend on?" Then the face of the man I love is in front of me. "Ahhh there's the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Tears fill my eyes and slowly start to escape, "Hey you."

"Aww honey, please don't cry."

I wipe them away, "I'm sorry it's just that I miss you so much and I almost didn't make it to see you."

He gets a concerned look on his face, "what happened?"

I sigh, "I got pulled over for speeding because my interview ran late."

Will becomes shocked, "you got pulled over? Miss safe driver?"

I roll my eyes at him but smile, "hardy har har but yes. Luckily he told me to go when I explained why I was speeding."

"That's good. How was the interview?"

I shrug, "It seemed to go good. They were impressed with the number of languages I have under my belt but there is a long list to become a translator for the UN."

Will gives me a smile, "you got this babe or how Epps would say 'it's in the bag Melly'."

I could help but laugh at his Epps impression. "How is my best friend?"

"Good, he's playing basketball right now but wanted me to tell you hi and that he misses you."

"I miss you both."

Suddenly the screen started to become fuzzy. "Will?" I try to do something to fix the connection.

"Mel?"

"Will, you're breaking up."

I hated that this was happening, we had another ten minutes together.

"Mel if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon," Will manages to get out before the the connection lost pops up.

I sigh and lay down on the bed. I look at the wall paper in my laptop of Will and I at the beach.

"I love you too."

**Tell me what you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I am LOVING the responses so far! Already getting favorites and follows! Thank you so much to my reviewers: DisneyFreak-Lover, Red Head Chick loves AmbroseI, and Leandraviv. This chapter is dedicated to you three!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I eventually got myself out of bed to do some cleaning. The house is already clean but when I'm anxious, nervous, or upset, I clean. With our video chat being cut short, I was really down in the dumps.

After a hour of cleaning I get a call and smile when I see its my aunt.

"Hey Aunt Judy!"

"Mel! How's my gorgeous niece doing?"

I laugh and shake my head. I absolutely love my aunt. She's definitely something else sometimes. "I'm doing alright. Got to talk to Will before we lost connection and had my interview at the UN."

"Aw that fantastic. I miss that handsome boy of yours."

"He's mine Aunt Judy," I laugh into the phone, "and you have Uncle Ron."

"Oh I know I do and I love him but come on, do you think he even compares to Will with that sexy, muscle physique of his?"

"Oh my God! Can we change the subject please? I can't listen to you talking about how hot my boyfriend is." I seriously wanted to gag.

She laughs, "Ok ok I'm sorry. What I was calling about was to see if you wanted to come spend the weekend here? Ron called saying that him and Sam are going to pick out his car since he got the grades. You know Sam is going to want to show it off to his favorite cousin."

"I'm his only cousin," I laugh. "But yeah, that'll be great. I could use some family time. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Fantastic! See you tomorrow sweetie! Love you."

"Love you too."

I smile and shake my head when I hang up. God, that woman is crazy but I love her.

Since my parents died in a horrible car accident last year, she's always calling and checking up on me, especially when she knows that I'm alone with Will gone.

It almost killed me when I found out about my parents. I was lucky that Will was home at the time. I don't know how I would've been able to handle it.

I was happy though that my parents got to meet Will. My mom was kind of like my aunt with his looks and was already trying to plan our wedding after first meeting him.

Dad, being retired from the Air Force, really took a liking to him. "Anyone from the Air Force is great in my book, especially for my daughter" dad said after the meeting.

I was so nervous about them meeting him when we dating for three months because I never brought a guy home before so they knew I was serious about him. But it's great to know that they loved and approved of him because I know that I plan to spend the rest of my life with him and I'm more than sure that Will feels the same way about me.

...

For dinner I made myself some pasta e fagioli and a Caesar salad. Not liking to eat in the dining room alone, I sit on the couch with my food on the coffee table.

I was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch when something on CNN catches my eye.

The vice president was on and Qatar air base attack was on the bottom of the screen. I turn up the volume up as I listen in with my heart racing.

"There's been an attack at the air base in Qatar this evening. There have not been any survivors that we know of. Where the attack came from is unknown but we will give an update when more has come to light."

"No."

My blood ran cold and my body started shaking.

"No."

Could that be why we lost connection?

"No."

Is he dead?

"No."

Is Epps dead?

"No."

They are both strong and smart men, they had to have found a way to get out of there and survived. They just haven't been found.

That has to be it.

I can't think the worst... not now. I have to have hope. Not only for my sake but theirs as well.

Not being able to fight the tears, I fall off the couch onto my knees and prayed. I prayed harder than I ever have before. I don't know if he could understand half of what I was saying through the tears but I hope so.

...

I didn't get that much sleep that night but I left at the first sign of sunlight. I really needed to be with my family right now and it's a forty-five minute drive to their house.

I wondered if they say the news too but I would think that they would've called me to make sure I was ok.

My mind kept wondering all over the place so I blared the radio to help drown my thoughts.

...

I arrived at the Witwicky home at 8:05. I arrived earlier than I planned yesterday but I know that they wouldn't mind.

I park in the drive way but don't see any new cars. I thought Sam was getting his new car yesterday.

I shrug my shoulders. Maybe he didn't find one.

I walk right in the house without knocking like usual and first see my uncle who looks surprised to see me.

"Hey Mel! I didn't know you were coming today." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Aunt Judy called me yesterday inviting me to stay the weekend. Guess she wanted it to be a surprise."

He nods, "probably knowing her." We both laugh lightly and he gets serious as he looks at me.

"What?"

He shakes his head, "it's just that you look more and more like her every time I see you."

I give him a sad smile. I know how much he misses his sister, about as much as I do.

He kisses the top of my head and walks away.

I walk into the kitchen where I hear Aunt Judy putting dishes away.

"Hey Aunt Judy."

She turns around with the biggest smile on her face, "Mel! I'm so happy you're here!"

I smile big at her enthusiasm. "Me too. I needed this."

She gives me a questioning look but didn't ask.

After she finishes with the dishes she tells me that her and Uncle Ron have some running around to do and that Sam is in his room.

I head upstairs, first placing my over night bag in the spare bedroom before knocking on Sam's door. I hear him mutter come in and I open the door.

I find him sitting at his desk with his back to me. "I'll take the trash out in a minute," he says not turning around.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, "Ok but I rather have a hug first."

Sam gets up with a huge smile before pulling me into a hug, "Mel! I've missed you."

I smile, "me too little cousin."

I sit in his unmade bed as he sits in his computer chair but swivels it around to face me. "What's new? I didn't know you were coming."

I shrug, "your mom called me yesterday inviting me over which I'm really glad she did because I seriously need to be around family right now."

He gets up and sits next to me, "what's wrong?"

I explain to him what happened in Qatar with a few years rolling down my cheek. Sam wraps me up in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Mel. I know Will and I bet he's safe. Like you said, he probably got away but hasn't been found yet."

I wipe at my face, "I really hope so. So I thought you were getting a car yesterday?"

He became fidgety, "Um...I did... last night something happened."

He got quiet.

"Sam? Do you care to elaborate?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Last night I thought it was getting stolen so I chased after it on my bike to a junk yard. When I went to look for it my car was standing up."

Ok what has he been smoking?

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"My car wasn't a car... it like... transformed into I think a giant robot. It was shining this light into the sky. Then I got chased by some junk yard dogs and then the car came after me with no one driving it. When I managed to get away there were cops and I got arrested for trespassing."

I honestly had no idea what to say. "What happened when you got arrested?"

I think he expected me to ask more about his car being a robot. "They wanted to know what happened and I told them what I told you but they thought I was on drugs."

I could see that.

"But I was released with the police force thinking I'm crazy."

"What do your parents have to say?"

He sighed, "they said that the thief who stole it will be found then I'll get my car back."

So they don't believe him either. I don't think I even believe it.

Sounds like Sam might be a little nutty like great great grandpa.

**What do you think? Bumblebee will be in the next chapter. I promise! Don't forget to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Thank you to my new reviewers: lady of sign, and SunstreakersSquishy20 this chapter is for y'all.**

**Now let's get some action in here!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Hey, I know something to help make you feel better," Sam says after a while.

I cork up an eyebrow and follow him out of the room with Mojo, the family Chihuahua with a broken leg in my arms.

I place Mojo on the counter in the kitchen and watch as Sam starts digging through the fridge. "What are you looking for? I ate on my way in."

Instead of answering me, he turns around with a half gallon of milk and a bottle of chocolate syrup. "Does chocolate milk still ease your nerves?" He asks with a big smile on his face.

I couldn't help but to match his smile and nod enthusiastically. "I can't believe you remember that."

Sam shrugs his shoulders, "you're my cousin, of course I don't forget things like this."

Mojo makes his way into my lap when I jump on the counter to sit on it as I watch Sam making my drink.

Suddenly the sound of an engine reving comes from the backyard. Sam swings around, dropping the milk making it spill all over the floor.

Not paying attention to the car, I look at Sam, "what are you doing? Your mom will flip if she sees this mess."

He ignores me and looks out the kitchen window that looks out over the backyard, "Oh my God, it's back!"

"What?" I hop off the counter to see what he's talking about and see a old yellow camaro with black racing strips.

"Is that your car?"

"No, it's Satan's camaro!"

I give him a look like he's crazy and start to head to the back door, "come on, your parents are probably out there. Maybe the cops found it."

Sam grabs my wrist, "don't go out there Mel!"

I snatch my arm away getting out of his grip, "you're being ridiculous Sam." Not waiting for him to try to stop me again, I go to the car.

The car was still running but no one was inside, maybe they went out front. I run my hand over the hood as I walk to the drivers side, "not to bad but you have nothing on my baby."

My mustang is in beautiful condition. My dad completely restored her for me for a graduation present.

Opening the door, I hop behind the wheel and go to turn it off but suddenly the door shuts on its own.

"Um..." I start looking at the door confused. As I go back to turn off the car, it goes into reverse and then heads to the front of the house.

I start freaking out. I'm hitting the break, try putting it in park, and turning it off but nothing was working.

As the car turns onto the sidewalk, I'm shocked to see Sam in front of us peddling as hard as he can on Aunt Judy's bike.

"Oh my God! You're going to hit him!" I shout to I guess the car. I try to open the door so I could jump out but it locks the doors.

"Please let me out!" I plead but freeze when a voice... well songs and radio voices come through the speakers.

"Relax...little lady."

A squeak escapes. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes...Boy...in trouble."

"Sam?"

I look up and didn't even realize that we were downtown. Sam wasn't in front of us anymore as we were now in the road.

I spot Sam ahead of us on a different road. He hits something and flips the bike landing on his back making me flinch. "Ouch, that had to hurt!"

We continue to follow after him but end up losing him.

"Great we lost my cousin and I'm stuck in a car that's holding me hostage," I say grabbing my hair.

"You are... safe. Boy... in danger." The car tells me.

"How?" I start to ask but then something huge moving under a bridge catches my eye and obviously the cars too since he speeds towards it.

I grab the 'oh shit' handle as it his the gas. I spot Sam and some girl with a giant metal robot beast running towards them.

The car goes faster towards the beast and drifts slamming into its legs knocking it down also hurting my neck in the process.

We then go back to where Sam and the girl are and it opens up the passenger door and they jump in.

"Mel?" Sam says panicked to see me here.

"Yeah, I think I believe you now about your car."

The car then takes off and I watch as the beast turns into a cop car. Guess that's what Sam means by transform.

The cop followed after us, and the girl yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No we're not! Trust me, he's a kick ass driver!" Sam yelled.

From what I've experienced being in here, I could agree that it is.

Then we started heading towards a glass window and Sam started screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

We ran through a pile of boxes, and we spun around. I never had a problem with motion sickness but with all of this, I started getting nauseous.

...

We eventually got ahead of the cop and it was now dark. We've been driving around for a while and none of us have said anything.

I actually reclined the drivers seat and closed my eyes to help with the headache I got from the motion sickness and the whiplash from hitting the beast.

I sit up when I feel us run into something which was a gate. I had no idea where we were.

The car then backs into a space, turns itself off and locks the doors.

"We're locked in, and the car won't start," I say trying to start it back up.

The cop car stops in front of us and then the car then started punching the gas, making us fly forward, almost making me hit my head on the steering wheel.

The car then tossed us out, then transformed. I think my mouth literally hit the floor. I've never seen something so amazing in my life.

The cop came and transformed slamming into Sam's car.I pushed the two of them out of the way, also diving forward myself to make sure we wouldn't get crushed.

I then notice something jump off of the cop robot. I gulped when I see that it's another one but is as small as us. The mini bot then came at us.

I stood up, and said, "RUN!"

We tried running one way, but the big robots were fighting there, and we ran the other way, until the little bot tackled Sam.

I grabbed it and slung it off him but it just tackled Sam again and ended up pulling Sam's pants off revealing his spaceship boxers. Very appropriate for the occasion.

I had to get this evil thing off my cousin and did the first thing that came to mind, so I tackled it. I was on its back as it was struggling. The girl, whose name I need to learn, came around with a small jigsaw, and sawed its head off.

I stood up, and Sam said, "Not so tough without a head are you?!"

He then kicked it, and I high-fived the girl.

"Nice work, I'm Mel Sam's cousin," I introduce myself holding out my hand. She took it, "Mikaela, Sam's friend."

Sam's car came walking up and I looked at it with interest, besides the two trying to kill us, it was amazing.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"A robot," Sam said, "But like a super advanced robot probably Japanese."

"No offense to the Japanese but this is way too advanced. I don't think it's even from this planet." I say as I started walking forwards since it was Sam's car, and protected us.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked, and I turned and saw Sam following me. I turned back, and kept walking.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already," Sam said.

"Really? Well do you speak robot, because they just had a giant toy death match!" Mikaela said

I said, "Relax."

"I think it wants something from me," Sam said.

I was at the feet of the robot. I was completely amazed with it. Will would totally freak out if he saw me right now. My heart clenched thinking about him.

The robot looked down at me, and… smiled. He doesn't have a month but I could just tell that he was.

"What?" Mikaela asked."The other one was talking about my EBay page," Sam said.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," Mikaela said.

I turned to her not being able to resist the opportunity to rag on my cousin, "You are just now realizing this?"

Sam gives me a glare before looking back at his car... robot. "Can you talk?!" Sam yelled.

"XM Satellite Radio… Broadcasting… Digital Cable… Broadcasting System…" It said.

"So you talk through the radio?" So that's why he sounded the way he did talking to me.

"Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful," He said and I smiled.

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

"Message from Starfleet captain… wrote anonymous vestments… to rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!" The robot said.

"So you're like… an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

The car pointed at her, and then transformed back into the car, and said, "Anymore questions you wanna ask?"

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said, and I rolled my eyes and got in the driver seat knowing that neither one of them will be comfortable enough to sit there and since I already have, I don't mind.

I have a feeling things are going to get more interesting. I just wish Will was here with me.

**Leave me a beautiful review lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I just want to say how happy I am with all the follows, favorites, and reviews I have so far with just 3 chapters so far. You are all amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

We were heading to who knows where. The ride was uncomfortably silent which just kept having my mind wander to Will.

Is he alright?

Did he survive?

If he did, has he been found?

I was driving myself crazy thinking about him but I just couldn't help it and the silence wasn't helping me at all.

I went to go reach to turn on the radio but thought that maybe I should ask the car first.

"Um... car?"

Sam and Mikaela looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes... little lady?" It responds though the radio.

"Can we turn on the radio? The silence is killing me."

"Yes... ma'am."

I watch as the knobs start to turn as it tries to find a station. It soon stops on a slow song that instantly has me in tears. I wouldn't be able to stop no matter how much I wanted too.

_When you fall in love_

_You lose control_

_You can't hang on and you can't let go_

_When you find the one_

_You hold on tight_

_You weather every storm_

_Till the sun shines_

_Even when it hurts, there's no regret_

_Every breath you give, is one you get_

_When you fall in love_

I reach inside my shirt and pull out Will's extra set of dog tags that I always keep on me. I squeeze them so tight that they almost cut into my skin.

"Mel?" Sam calls to me with worry all in his voice. "What's wrong?" He puts his hand in my shoulder but I don't look up at him.

"This song... it's ours."

Sam gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want me to change it?"

I quickly shake my head no.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asks Sam. He tries to explain to her about Will quietly but I could hear him.

I close my eyes trying to tune him out and think about when this became our song.

...

Will and I have been together for two months today and they have been the happiest of my life.

For a small anniversary celebration, Will took me to the pasture on his property by the pond that's out here. He set up a beautiful picnic in the bed of his truck with a small stereo playing music for us while we ate and talked.

We've only been together for two months but I feel like I've known him my whole life. We can talk and talk and never get bored. We're always making each other laugh and I always have the biggest smile on my face when I'm with him. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

"Would you do me the honor in having this dance with me?" Will asks when a new song comes on, When You Fall In Love by Andrew Ripp.

I take his hand, "of course."

We get out of the bed of the truck and he pulls me close to him and we dance as the sun starts to set. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. A sound that became the most beautiful thing to me after making love for the first time a month ago.

The words in the song were really hitting me to heart. I know that I've fallen so hard for him but is it to soon to tell him? It's only been two months.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asks me softly.

I know what I want to say but I'm so scared to tell him. So I do it the only way I know how.

"Je suis tellement en amour avec vous, mais je suis tellement peur de vous le dire. Je crains que vous fuyez." I tell him in French.

He smiles at me, he always loved it when I spoke to him in another language. "What did you say?"

What I said to him was 'I'm so in love with you but I'm so scared to tell you. I'm afraid you'll run away.'

Instead of telling him the truth I smile at him lovingly, "I wondered if we would be like this if I never tripped over that stupid manhole."

He smiled that 75 watt smile I love so much, "most definitely. Not to sound like a creeper but I was in that same book store that day. When I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and followed you around the store. I was at the register when I saw you fall. I took off as fast as I could when I saw the truck coming. It was the best day of my life."

I can feel the tears as they fill up in my eyes. "Mine too. You were and still are my hero."

He brings his lips onto mine, kissing me with so much love. When we pull apart, he rests his forehead on mine, both of our eyes were closed. We were just taking in the moment being in each other's arms.

Will then breaks the silence right as the songs about to end. "I love you."

I pull away with wide eyes, "wh...what did you say?" I knew what he said but I was having a hard time believing it.

He smiles, "I said 'I love you'."

My heart was racing faster than when I almost got ran over.

"I love you so much Mel. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Not a minute goes by in the day that I don't think about you. You are always on my mind and in my heart. I know it's only been two months but I love you."

Tears of pure happiness run down my face, "I love you too Will. I am so in love with you."

...

Since that day, that has been our song. What I would give to go back to that day or any day to just be with him right now.

When the song is over, I tuck Will's tags back in my shirt and wipe my face. I look over at Sam and I'm surprised to see Mikaela sitting in his lap.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he gives me a smile.

"You know what I don't get?" Mikaela starts, "if it's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why does he keep turning back into this piece of crap camero?"

I got annoyed at that question, "crap? It's a classic."

The car suddenly pulls over in the tunnel we're in and opens the passenger door making them get out. I go to unbuckle but the seat belt tightens a little. The door closes and takes off.

"Why let me stay?" I ask.

"You like me... for me... not label whore."

I busted out laughing at that. Good thing they weren't here to hear that.

"Well we can't just leave them."

Instead of answering me, it does a u-turn and tips on its side, again making me grab the 'oh shit' handle. "What are you doing?"

"Making... them happy."

This blue light then goes over the car and when it's back on all four wheels, I notice I'm in a brand new camero. As it goes back towards them, I frown before they get in, "I liked you better the other way but I'm also a sucker for the classics."

"Thanks...little lady."

Sam opens the driver door, "my turn."

I roll my eyes, "now you want to be the "driver" since its pretty and new."

Sam gives me a nudge and I hop in the back since Mikaela is already settled in the passenger seat with a smile in her face.

It was right... label whore.

...

We drove a little longer and I started to fall asleep but when we stop, I looked up, and saw we were in front of a monument. We get out of the car and see four meteorites. It was pretty awesome to see. Sam and Mikaela run off to the one that lands closest to us but I get back in the car.

I just know that more is to come.

...

The car drove us to an alleyway, and we all get out. I saw a big Semi Peter-built truck was driving towards us. Then I heard more engines, and looked behind me and saw three more cars heading towards us; a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Top-kick that I know Will would love, and a H2 Search and Rescue Hummer.

They all parked, and then transformed. It was amazing how something so big transformers from a vehicle.

The Peter-built was the biggest. It was blue-ish with red knelt down in front of us. I would've thought I would've been nervous or even a little scared but I wasn't.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Melrose Elaine Setaro? Descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked.

"They know your names," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said, and I nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron." The robot said introducing himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short," The Search and rescue hummer said.

"Autobots," Sam said.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The Pontiac Solstice said as he did a flip in the air.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz," Optimus Prime said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said as he jumped back onto the car and struck a pose. I had to suppress a giggle, he reminded me of Epps.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to guess the internet," I said. Optimus nodded at me, and said, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured towards the Top-kick.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" The robot asked as he lowered his cannons towards me, Sam, and Mikaela.I didn't move. I only blinked.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus told his weapons specialist. Sam looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Just kidding; I only wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide said shrugging as he put away his cannons. "Why aren't you scared?" Ironhide asked looking at me. I smirked at him and said, "I've been around guns my whole life. My dad was in the Air Force and so is my boyfriend."

The Bot looked at me, glared, and when I didn't move, he broke out into a grin, and said, "I like her." I give him a smile in return.

Then the Hummer started… sniffing the air. "Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said pointing to the Hummer. "The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the younger female," Ratchet said and I scrunched up my nose and said, "Sam that's gross."

Sam and Mikaela were obviously embarrassed.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee was kickboxing and throwing some punches in the air to the beat of a song. "Bumblebee, you're my guardian?" Sam asked as Bee nodded making a whirring noise.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle," Ratchet said as he pointed a laser at Bumblebee's neck, "I'm still working on it." That explains the radio talk.

Optimus started to tell us about why they were here. They were in search of a cube called the Allspark, and that they needed to get it back before their enemy, Megatron, got to it. He told us about Cybertron and how if the Allspark fell in the wrong hands, it could doom the human race. He said that the location of the Allspark was on the glasses of our great great grandfather who discovered Megatron.

"How do you know about the glasses?" I ask. Optimus looks at Sam, "eBay."

I snap my head at my cousin, "you put them on eBay?" I snap at him. Sam starts to shy away from me but I start slapping his arm. "I let you borrow those for your genealogy report. Those glasses are the only thing I have to the family name. I can't believe you!"

I feel a large metal hand wrap around me and pulls me away from beating my cousin. I look to see its Ironhide. "Calm yourself," he tells me and I nod. His eyes or optics focus on my wrist where my tattoo is and then at Optimus. It's like they were having a silent conversation.

Ok?

"Samuel James Witwicky and Melrose Elaine Setaro, the fate of the World rests in your hands," Optimus said. I put on a fake smile and said, "Well, we're all doomed because my cousin is an idiot."

Sam glared at me, and Mikaela said, "Please tell me you have those glasses."

"He better," I grumbled still in Ironhide's hand.

**Please please please review**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I usually don't update on the weekends so let's see how many reviews I can get by Monday. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

As we went to head to Sam's house, I decided to ride with Ironhide. I was not going to ride with Sam. I was still angry with him. How dare he put something that belonged to me and was part of our family history on freaking eBay? I love my cousin but God he's an idiot.

When I asked Ironhide if I could ride with him, he didn't mind at all. I really liked him and he seemed to like me. I felt a like a good friendship could form between us.

"Ironhide?" I call to him on the drive.

He gives a grunt through the speakers. "Why did you seem so interested in my tattoo?"

"The marking on your wrist?"

"Yeah. After you saw it, it looked like you and Optimus were having a silent conversation or something."

He was silent for a moment. "We were taking through our com link. Why do you have that marking on you?"

I look at my wrist. "I got it when I turned eighteen. I was sixteen when my mom told me about my great great grandfather and gave me the glasses. For years I kept having these weird dreams but when I woke up all I could remember was this symbol. I didn't know what it was or what it meant but I liked it so I decided to get it tattooed on me. Do you know what it is?"

"It's cybatronian. It's the symbol for peaceful one."

I looked back at it, "I wonder why I kept having this come to me?"

"Not sure but at least it's a good one."

We talked the rest of the way, him wanting to know about my dad and Will since I wasn't scared of his canons.

We even joked around a little. Ironhide is really funny. He tries to keep the tough exterior up but he has a fun and soft side. I don't think many bots get to see it.

Not to long later we finally pull up to the house. Ironhide opens the door for me and I hopped out of the Top-Kick, landing pretty gracefully for me. I pat his hood as I walk in front of him earning a small rev making me smile.

As Sam ran to the back door, I went up front to my car. I was staring to get cold and wanted my hoodie... well Will's hoodie.

After I slip it on I go back to the back and my mouth drops when I see all the autobots standing in the backyard.

"This is not good!" I say out loud.

Suddenly Ratchet runs into some power lines and knocks out a transformer. The ground shakes as he falls.

Now all the power is out. Great.

"Wow, that's tingly. You've got to try that!" Ratchet says sounding kinda high.

"Yeah right," Ironhide says somewhat annoyed.

"Who made you mad?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks at me annoyed, "Sam's rodent lubricated on my foot."

I realized what he was talking about. Mojo peed on him. Yeah, Ironhide is the wrong bot to do that to.

I run inside real quick and grab the Windex and paper towels. I go back to Ironhide and cleaned his foot for him. When it was clean he gives me a look of gratitude.

I can hear yelling coming from Sam's room. I look up to see flashlight lights moving around up there. I go to say something to the bots but they're all trying to hide just as Uncle Ron peeks his head out the window.

"Oh man, the yard is destroyed," he wines. That's when I notice the crushed walkway and fountain.

"Mel?" I look up at my uncle, "are you ok? There was an earthquake."

I nod, "I'm fine."

One of the autobots bump the house making it shake and I can hear Uncle Ron yelling 'aftershock'.

"Mel, go help Sam," Optimus tells me and I nod.

When I get inside the power turns back on. I notice Sam's backpack on the counter. I dig through it and find the glasses.

That's when Sam comes running down the stairs, "good you found them."

Mikaela then joins us, "your mom is so nice."

I nod agreeing with her even though I don't know what happened upstairs.

"Ok, I need you two to distract them while I give Optimus the glasses."

We walked into the living room to give the Autobots the glasses, and I saw men in black suits. I stopped in my tracks, great it's the freaking Men in Black. I didn't have a good feeling at all about this.

"Hey sport, you Sam?" A guy who looked in charge asked Sam who was slightly behind me."Uh, yeah," Sam said as he looked back and forth between him and his parents.

Another man came up with a machine, "I think direct contact."

"Son, step forward will you?"

Sam stepped forward, and the dude scanned the machine over Sam, and the machine was beeping widely. I feel so sorry for Sam. "14 Rads," the man said and looked at me, "Now you."

I slowly stepped forward, and the he did the same with me, and the machine did the same thing, and I said, "I feel violated."

Mikaela chuckled. Uncle Ron pulled me back when I said that.

"14 Rads too, tag 'em and bag 'em,"

They placed us all in handcuffs and dragged us to black SUV's. Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy in one, Sam and Mikaela in another, and me by myself. I didn't like that.

"Why am I not with my cousin?" I asked once I was shoved in the car but I was ignored.

"Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

Nothing.

"You can't question the kids without a guardian or lawyer, they're minors."

I'm starting to get really pissed now so I kick the seat in front of me hard, "You haven't read me any rights or anything. I can't really be under arrest. This is illegal!"

The guy in the passenger seat turns around looking extremely annoyed, "you have the right to remain silent or I will duckt tape your mouth shut so it's up to you. I don't care how hot you are, I won't hesitate to do it. "

Oh if I wasn't handcuffed I would punch him in the face.

All of asudden we crashed into something car started being picked up, and I said, "Oh no."

Then the top was crunched off, and I saw the face of Ironhide. I smiled and said, "Hey, 'Hide!" He smiled at me, and glared at the men, and said, "OUT. NOW." They all got out and uncuffed me.

When my hands were free, I punched the guy in the face and he fell to the ground, "never threaten to silence me with duckt tape again," I sneer at him.

Ironhide said, "Yeah, she's my favorite."

I smiled big at him, "you're mine too 'Hide. I walked over to the leader, Sam, and Mikaela and all the other Autobots.

They handcuffed all the MIB guys together and had the leader in his underware. Suddenly it was like Bee was peeing on the leader.

I couldn't control my laughter. That was to hilarious!

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," Optimus says but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

Then all of a sudden Ironhide yelled, "OPTIMUS, INCOMING!"

I looked ahead of us, and saw tons of vans, and then 'Hide did a shockwave stalling the cars.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" Optimus ordered, and he put his hand on the ground and said, "Get on." I helped Sam and Mikaela up, and Optimus put us on his shoulder.

I gripped his shoulder plate tightly. He managed to lose the helicopters, and propped himself under the bridge. I didn't even realize it, but Sam was holding on to Mikaela, and right as they fell, I grabbed Sam's hand, and slid down myself.

I was gripping Optimus' shoulder so tightly that the metal was cutting into my hand. Blood was dripping down my arm, and I yelled, "I can't hold on anymore!"

The blood then made my fingers slip, and we were falling. I saw my life flash before my eyes. This time it was different then when I almost got ran over.

I saw my parents and my life with Will. I will be back with my parents soon and if Will did die, I will also be with him.

But I didn't fall to my death. I was grabbed out of thin air, and I looked over, and saw Bumblebee. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Bee."

He nodded, and then Bee let us go as the helicopters approached again. Bee ran in front of us trying to protect us and they shot a harpoon line at him.

They kept shooting at him and knocking him to the ground. They started spraying something on him and Sam, Mikaela, and I tried to stop them.

Mikaela was easily caught but Sam and I put up a fight. I was grabbed from behind and saw it was the leader.

I sling my head back crushing his nose. He releases me groaning in pain.

Another man tried to grab me but I twist his arm behind him and kick him in the back knocking him to the ground and I kick another man in the groin.

I'm finally caught when someone grabs me by my hair and in a very painful grip.

When the leader sees all the blood from the broken nose I gave him, he walks up to me and punches me in the face making everything go dark.

**Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top leave me a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I seriously want to cry. My favorites, follows, AND reviews have more than doubled! You are all so amazing! I'm so happy everyone is loving this as much as I'm writing it.**

**Now for the reunion!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I woke up but was afraid to open my eyes. My head was pounding and the left side of my face really hurt.

I slowly open my eyes to find that I'm on a helicopter. I look to my right to find Sam, "What the hell happened?" I ask rubbing my face.

"Simmons punched you, knocking you out."

I groan, "that's right. He's just pissed that I broke his nose."

"That was amazing how you took all those guys down. How did you do that?" Sam asks in awe.

"My boyfriend and best friend are in the Air Force and are gone so much. You didn't think they would leave and not teach me some moves to protect myself for when they're not around?"

He nods understanding.

I then noticed two other people sitting in front of me. I waved and smiled "Hi." And they smiled at me in return.

"So do we know where they are taking us?" I ask no one in particular.

Mikaela turned towards me, "They're taking us to the Sector 7 base."

We eventually land and are put in black suvs again except this time I'm kept with Sam and Mikaela.

When we stop and get out, I see we're at the Hoover Dam. I shook my head, why are we here? This can't be where Sector 7 is... right?

We were walking to where I see Simmons and my blood started to boil more and more the closer we got to him.

I suddenly stop in my tracks and my heart starts racing. Standing in line at attention behind Simmons was Will with Epps at his side with the rest of his men.

Sam and Mikaela stop and turn around when they realize I'm no longer following them, "Mel?" Sam calls my name but I'm frozen.

Hearing my name, Will looks in my direction and I can see him say my name on his lips and he makes his way towards me.

Tears start to fill in my eyes as I start to run towards him.

I was running as fast and as hard as my legs would carry me but it seemed as if everything slowed down.

I couldn't get to him fast enough.

When I was close enough, I launch myself into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I couldn't control the tears as they fell freely on their own.

Will held onto me just as tight as I was onto him. I couldn't believe I was back in his arms.

"Oh my God Mel, what are you doing here?"

I didn't release myself from around him but I lift my head up to look at his face.

"Will? You're really here? I'm not still knocked out right?"

He gives me that 75 watt smile that makes my heart melt, "yes, I'm really here." He wipes my cheeks even though the tears continue to fall, "baby, why are you crying?"

I sniff, "I...I thought you were..de...dead. I saw the news. I tried to convince myself that you were strong enough to get out of there but it was so hard. But you're really here."

He wipes at my face again and kisses my forehead, "Mel, you should know by now it's going to take more than some bizarre attack to take me away from you."

Not being able to take it anymore, I crash my lips to his. This kiss was unlike any kiss we've shared over the past three years. There was so much love, passion, desperation, need, and reassurance in this kiss.

"I'm sorry to break up the love fest but do I get any "Hey I'm so happy you're not dead" love too?"

I pull apart from Will and pull my best friend in a hug which results in me being lifted off the ground. "Of course I'm happy you're not dead too Epps. I was so worried about the both of you."

When he releases me, Will takes my hand as Sam approaches us with Mikaela. "It's good to see you alright. She wouldn't stop worrying about you," Sam tells him.

"Thanks for looking out for her. But why are y'all here? And Mel, what happened to your face?"

I look up at Will and put my hand that's not in his on my cheek, "it's a long story but this is his fault," I say pointing to Simmons who now has two black eyes and a nose brace on.

"What?" Will growls.

"He did it because I broke his nose."

"Yeah, those moves you two taught her really came in handy last night," Sam tells them amused.

"She took down four men," Mikaela says.

Will and Epps both give me a surprised look and I just shrug with a smile.

Simmons approaches us but avoids making eye contact with me.

Good.

"Hey, kid, I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." A man said, who was probably the head of Sector 7.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down, oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam stated.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," The director said.

"Thank you," Mikaela said gratefully.

Sam and Mikaela were in the front of us with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller. I stayed behind them with Will and Epps, keeping one hand in Will's and the other around Epps arm.

I didn't care how we looked, I just needed to be with them to make sure they weren't going to disappear on me.

"The man's an extortionist," I heard Simmons say, and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I please thump him in the nose?" I mutter to Will and Epps to have them laugh at me.

"What? I'm serious!"

**See that pretty review button? Click it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Y'all rock! That is all :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

We walk for what seems like forever until we get into a hanger. "All right, here's the situation; you've all had direct contact with the NBEs," The director said.

We had stopped outside a door."NBEs," Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials; try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified," Simmons said.

We walked into the room, and my grip on Will's hand tightened as Epps walks forward with me having to let him go.

I felt my stomach drop because Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was right in front of us.

Oh shit.

"What is this?" Keller asked.

"When he made his approach over the North Pole, we think our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One," Simmons explained.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron," Sam said.

"The leader of the Decepticons," I put in.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your's and your cousin's great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age; the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call him," Simmons said giving us both a small glare.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile, alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The Director said.

I rolled my eyes. I swear these guys were idiots.

"Well, you got one now," Keller said getting angry.

"So why Earth?" Will asked and I look up at him with a smile.

"It's the Allspark," I said. Will looked at me in question.

"Allspark? What is that?" Epps asked.

"They came here looking for some sort of cube looking thingy. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe," I explained.

"That's their plan. And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, crystal clear. Why would I make this up?" I shot back.

Simmons glared at me, and I glared back. I really want to poke him in the most right now.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked.

We all looked at the director, "Follow me," The Director said, and we walked out of the room.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," The Director explained.

I was completely amazed by the cube. It was huge and beautiful.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

I looked at Simmons still questioning it myself. "Good question," Simmons said.

They lead us out of the room and into another one. The walls were full of scratch marks. "I've seen some crazy stuff the past 24 hours and I don't like this," I whispered to Will. He winked down at me, and squeezed my hand.

A small glass box hooked up to a machine connected to the Cube stood in the middle of the room.

"Please step inside; they have to lock us in," The Director said.

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger has four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glen said as he started laughing, "Right? That's Wolverine!" He stopped laughing when he realized no one else was laughing.

Poor Glen and his nerdiness.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone," Glen said. He pulled out a Nokia and handed it to Simmons.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons then stuck the phone into the machine.

I heard Maggie tell Keller that Nokia's were from Finland and Keller told her that Simmons was crazy. I almost wasn't able to hold back my laugh.

"We're able to take the Cubes radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons said.

We all slip in protective goggles and a light zapped the box, causing the phone to turn into a little robot.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said.

He started shooting at the glass but stopped when it looked at me. He was looking at something and I looked to see he saw my tattoo. "Peaceful one" is what Ironhide said.

He sat down, putting his guns away, and tilted his head like a curious dog.

Everyone was looking at the tiny bot and me in shock.

I release Will's hand and walk around the box to where the door is. I go to open it but Simmons smacks my hand, "what in the name of Sector 7 do you think you're doing?"

I give him a glare, "I'm taking him out."

"Did you just not see that thing trying to blow us up!"

"Oh my God you're such a winer! He just was transformed/born into a box surrounded by things he doesn't know who or what we are. Look at him," I say pointing to the little bot, "does he look crazy and hostile anymore?"

Simmons glared at him with his finger on what I guess was the kill switch.

"Simmons," the director calls to him and he snaps his head at him, "let it out."

"But sir!"

"Just do it."

Simmons wouldn't open the door so I did. The little bot came towards me and hopped in my hand. It took a closer look at my tattoo, running its tiny hand on it.

I look up to see everyone watching me closely, especially Will who looked nervous.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the building shook.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said.

The little bot pulled out its guns and looked around but I shook my head at him. He transformed to the phone and I slipped him in my pocket.

We quickly exited the room. I heard Simmons and the director yelling at people, but I didn't pay attention.

"I hope you know what you're doing with that," Epps told me as he looked at my pocket and I just nod.

"You have a gun room?" Will asked getting back into Captain Lennox mode.

"Follow me," The Director said, and we followed them until we got into the hangar where the guns and everything was.

I was a little surprised when Will handed me a gun, "you still remember how to work these?" He asks with amusement in his voice making me roll my eyes.

"Like I could forget?"

I then hear Sam say, "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," Sam said.

I walked over to my cousin for support.

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said.

"Then un-confiscate it," I said, "he is the only one here that will know how to keep it safe with Megatron here."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons said.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" I say getting more in his face.

Simmons pushes me into Sam's arms, "I have people's lives at stake here, you little...," Simmons was cut off suddenly when he's attacked by Will.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" He growls at Simmons.

A guy put a gun on Will, which followed with Epps and the rest of their men pointing guns at the Sector 7 guys and vice versa.

"Take him to his car!" Will said clearly pissed.

Is it sad to say during this situation I found Will very hot?

"Drop it," One of the Will's guys said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Will said. Will had Simmons leaning over a car, his fist in held tightly on his shirt and his gun pointed to another guy who had his pointed at him.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons said clearly a little scared.

"S-7 don't exist," Epps said looking very annoyed.

"Right," Will said, "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay?" Simmons said.

"You're not exactly in the right place to be making threats," I said.

"I'm gonna count to three," Will said backing up my statement and put his gun to Simmons' chest and I heard the gun click.

"Simmons?" Keller said.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asked, not looking away from Will.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simmons said.

Will backed away, and Simmons led us to a room that Bee was in.

I could already hear Bee's cries as we entered the room and it made my heart break.

"No, no!" Sam shouted as he took one of the gas things from a guy.

"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I shout pushing them out of the way.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!" The Director shouted.

They all stopped spraying him and backed away.

"You okay?" I asked Bee.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked.

Bee pointed his guns at everyone.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam said.

Bee hopped off the table and Sam said, "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." I say and the guys put their guns down.

Everyone was looking at Bee confused, fascinated, and awed.

I get closer to Bee and said, "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"We're gonna take you to the Allspark," Sam said.

We walked into the room, and all I have to say is the Allspark is even bigger when you're not looking through a window.

Bee put his hands on the cube, and he started making it smaller.

Wow.

"Okay, here we go. He's doing something." Epps said.

The cube was much smaller now.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bee said.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar," Will said, "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." Simmons agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link. Shortwave, CB," Will said.

"Right, yes," Simmons said.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Will said to Keller.

As we get ready to head out, I went to follow Will but he stopped me, "stay with Sam and protect the Cube. I'll be right behind you."

I nod and kiss his lips really quick before getting in Bee with Sam and Mikaela.

Let the war begin.

**Don't forget to review!**

**I also need some help with little bots name. These are some of the names I have:**

**Astro, Atom, & Echo**

**Let me know what y'all think. I'm also open to suggestions. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

As soon as I hopped in the backseat of Bumblebee, Sam hands me the Cube and I buckle it in. I wanted to keep this thing as safe as possible.

When we take off, I put my hand on it to keep it in place regardless of the seatbelt.

About ten minutes into the drive to Mission City, I feel movement in my back pocket and lift up to have little bot come out and get into my lap.

I smile down at him, I was so happy I was able to save him. He didn't deserve to die especially by Simmons.

Mikaela looks back at me, "I can't believe you took him. What are you going to do with him?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know yet but I'm going to protect him."

"What are you going to call him?" Sam asks not taking his eyes off the road even though he's technically not driving.

I look at tiny bot and hold out my hand which he gladly jumps into. I bring him to eye level and we just stared into each other's eyes and a name just suddenly hit me.

"Echo."

"Echo?" They say at the same time.

Little bot says something that I can't understand but nods agreeing with me.

"Yeah, that's his name."

A few minutes later we see four familiar autobots driving in the other lane.

"That's Optimus!" Sam says pointing out the obvious as they turn around to follow us.

I turn around when I get a nervous feeling which was right because a decepticon was coming and being completely wreckless as it bumped into other cars, even running some over.

I really hope that no one got hurt to badly it killed.

Echo jumps onto the Cube to get a better view just as Optimus attacks it and he gets zapped by the Cube.

I pick him up to make sure he's ok and I'm surprised to see that he is no longer looking at me with red optics but baby blues like the rest of the autobots.

I guess the Cube saw the good in him.

When we get to Mission City, people were already starting to panic. We pulled up in front of some building where we all got out.

Echo transformed back into the phone and I place him in my pocket to be safe before I joined Will and Epps.

Will comes out of a pawn shop and handed Epps dinosaur looking radios.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Will said.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked, staring at the machine like it would turn to dust if he held it longer than he should.

"Use them! It's all we got!" Will said.

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," Epps said shaking his head.

"Are there any aircrafts orbiting the city?" Will asked, looking up in the sky.

"F-22 at 12:00," Epps said.

I looked up and saw the plane they were talking about, but there was something about it that didn't feel right.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it? Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Epps says as the roses the can of smoke.

That plane was coming in too low and coming in too fast. Ironhide who was with Bumblebee, trying to flip a Furby truck for cover realized that something wasn't right. "It's Starscream!" Hide shouted.

Starscream dropped a missile, and Will pulled me down covering me with his body. After the explosion, I slowly stood up with Will, and he yelled, "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay? Clear the area!"

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs!" I heard. I turned to Bee and he was crawling. His legs had been blown off from the blast.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Will asked, looking over at Bee.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Will yell. I looked over at Will and he was in front of Epps, looking completely and utterly pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Will said angrily.

I started walking over to them, and put a hand on Will's shoulder, and Epps said, "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"GUYS, CUT IT OUT!" I yelled and they turned to me, "We don't have time for this! The decepticons can be anything. It was a mistake."

And then we were attacked.

Decepticons surrounded us.

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!" Will yelled.

"Megatron!" I heard Ironhide yell. I looked up and sure enough Megatron was making his way towards us.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back! Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out! We need air cover down here now!" Will ordered.

I pulled out the gun Will gave me and started shooting at the cons beside Epps who was beside popped up, and grabbed my hand and said, "Come on."

I followed him as he walked over to Sam. "Sam, where's the cube?" Will asked.

"Right here," Sam said pointing at the cube.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare," Will said.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare," Will said ignoring Sam.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam said clearly scared.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off. Okay, a lot of people are gonna die," Will said.

I can tell that Sam was still scared out of his mind. "I'll go with you Sam," I said.

Will looked at me a little scared but I gave him alook yelling him I have to go with him.

"Sam, Mel, we will protect you," Ratchet said as he and Ironhide joined us, shooting at Decepticons.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled. Sam ran over to her.

I was then grabbed, and I looked up and saw Will, and he kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled away, and said, "I love you. Be careful." I smiled and said, "I love you too. Be safe."

"Sam! Mel! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide yelled.

Sam and I ran, dodged, bumped into people, got up, dodged and just ran as fast as we could.

We didn't look back, but knew we were being followed by Megatron, I could feel it in my bones.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" I heard Megatron yell.

People were screaming, cars were honking. Sam, not paying attention, ran into a car. "Sam!" I yelled running over to him. I grabbed Sam's arm, pulled him up, and continued to run.

We finally made it in the building. I heard Megatron behind us. "I smell you, boy!" Megatron said.

I felt Megatron come up from the floorboards behind us.

"Run!" I yelled.

We made it to the roof and Sam set off the flare. The helicopter approached and just as we were about to hand the Cube over, the helicopter was shot down by Starscream.

I tackled Sam to the ground to miss a shot from Starscream. When we got back up, Sam hid behind a statue and clung on for dear life. I was on a different statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked.

He was just on the other side of the of the statue and I knew he knew we were here. I held to it tightly, adrenaline rushing through me.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets," Megatron laughed.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam yelled, and Megatron shot the statue that I was on, and I went down, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"MEL!" I heard Will yell. The wind was knocked out of me as I landed in Ironhide's hand.

"Thanks Hide," I say catching my breath.

"Why does it feel like I'm always saving you?" He asks amused.

"Because you're my guardian bot angel with a tough, hard, kick ass side."

He just chuckles.

"Oh, so unwise," I heard Megatron say as Ironhide moved away.

Sam was then free-falling, and he probably thought he was gonna die as I did, but he was also caught but by Optimus.

Ironhide took me were Will was which I was instantly pulled into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Before I could say anything, shots were going off above our heads, "we're never going to kill that thing," Epps says almost out of breath.

Next thing we know, here comes Bee on the back of a tow truck, driven by Mikaela, shooting at the con until it's dead.

"Well that solves that problem I say smiling at Bee.

When Mikaela gets out, I see her heading towards Sam and Optimus by a now dead Megatron.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said.

"Sam, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt," Optimus told him.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," I heard. I turned and saw Jazz, ripped in half.

No, not Jazz.

"Jazz," Optimus sighed. "We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery," Optimus said looking at everyone.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asked.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said.

"You speak now?" Sam asked, smiling.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bee said.

"If that is his choice," Optimus said.

I looked over at Sam. "Yes," Sam said, and I smiled and saw Will walking over.

I ran over to him, and he smiled as I jumped into his arms. I leaned down and kissed him, and when he put me down he gave me this unknown look.

"What?" I ask looking at him.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out, "I've been holding onto this since I last left you eight months ago. I told myself that as soon as I saw you again that I would do this.

My heart was racing and tears sprung to my eyes as he got down on one knee, "I know this isn't the ideal place to do this but after everything we have both been through physically and emotionally especially the past 24 hours, I can't think of a better place. I love the way you bite your lip when you concentrate, the passion in your eyes when you speak another language especially to me. I love how you put others before yourself and even saved the little bot that is now on your shoulder."

I look over to see that sure enough, Echo is there looking at Will in curiosity. I smile at him and look back at Will.

"I love you so much. I loved you the day that I saved you from getting ran over and I always will. Mel, mi amore,will you marry me?"

"Sì, un milione di volte sì!"

He smiles at me, "that's yes right?"

I nod, "Yes, a million times yes!"

He slips the ring in my finger and I crash my lips into his.

"Well that's definitely a good way to end today," I hear Epps say making us pull apart smiling.

"It sure is," Will says before he brings his lips back to mine.

**Yay the first movie is done! I'm not going to make a whole other story for the sequel, I'm going to continue it in this one. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**A little something before we get into the second movie. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

2 months later

It was one of those beautiful summer days where it's not so hot that your skin is going to melt off your bones but nice and sunny with a gentle breeze to keep you cool.

I was in our bedroom, putting on my earrings when there was a knock on the door.

Aunt Judy who has been watching me in tears the whole time while Mikaela helped do my hair and makeup, gets up to get the door.

Uncle Ron comes in, "is the bride almost ready?"

I stand up and turn to him and he places a hand over his heart with tears rimming in his eyes, "you look just like your mother on her wedding day. Her dress looks beautiful on you."

I give him a watery smile as he kisses my cheek.

As Aunt Judy puts on my vail for me, there's another knock at the door.

Epps appears as Uncle Ron opens it. I've never seen him in a tux before and he looks great.

"Wow. Mel, you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You clean up very well yourself."

Being his cocky self, he adjusts his tie with a smile, "I know."

A small chirping comes from his jacket pocket and he pulls out Echo.

I smile when I see my little bot and to see him smiling at me. He then holds out a piece of paper to me.

"Will asked me..." he was cut off by Echo making a growling noise at him. Epps chuckles, "I'm sorry. He asked US to deliver this to you."

I smile and take the paper from Echo.

"Thanks. How is he doing?"

"Surprisingly very calm like you. I have no idea how you two are so calm on a day like today."

I shrug my shoulders, "I have no reason to be nervous. I'm marrying the man I love today. Why should I be nervous?"

He doesn't say anything.

I sit down and open the paper and smile at Will's handwriting.

_My soon to be wife,_

_Today, I have never been more confident in any decision that I have ever made. When I asked you to marry me two months ago, I knew that you were the perfect woman for me, and you have reminded me time and time again why I fell in love with you in the first place. You truly and honestly are a beautiful person inside and out, and I probably don't tell you this enough._

_I think that it's normal for people to have "cold feet" before they get married. I feel that is completely understandable as marriage is such a life-altering commitment. However, this is a feeling that I will never get to experience. As I am writing this letter, rather than being scared of what the future will hold or what will happen without you, I'm sitting here completely content with how my life has played out. If I could live my life one thousand times over I honestly can say that I would not change a thing. You truly are the single most greatest thing that has ever happened to me. From the moment we met I seem to just have this feeling about you. Its when I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you to safety before getting hit by that truck. To know that I saved the best thing that has ever happened to me. You called me your hero that day and I hope to always be it. That feeling has kept our relationship strong through sickness and in good health. Through tragic deaths and alien robot attacks. The feeling that I'm talking about of course is love. I love you Mel._

_So you can consider this a preemptive "I do". It's a promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. Its a promise to love you and honor you for all the days of my life._

_I love you. _

_Love,_

_Your soon to be husband_

_Will_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks at his beautiful words. How did I get so lucky with him?

"I know you love Will and I'm sure he wrote you something beautiful," Mikaela starts telling me, "but I'm going to kill him for making you ruin your makeup."

I giggle as I wipe my face. "Can you fix me?"

She rolls her eyes but smiles.

After my makeup was reapplied, it was time to head out.

We were having a small intimate wedding on our property. We live in the middle of no where so it worked out great that way we could have the autobots with us.

Like myself, Will doesn't have parents. His mom took off when he was little and his dad passed away ten years ago from cancer.

The only people here were those who know about the autobots.

We had a hard time figuring out who could officiate because of this. One of Will's sergeants, Maxwell, became ordained online to help us with this which was great.

Aunt Judy kissed my cheek before heading out to her seat.

As the music started, Mikaela being my only bridesmaid since Will stole Epps from me for his best man, started walking in her sunflower yellow dress that went to her knees with brown cowgirl boots.

Peeking out the window I see Aunt Judy and Sam on my side, and Will's men in his. The autobots were spilt up. Ironhide and Bumblebee on mine and Optimus and Ratchet on his.

The music switches and I take Uncle Ron's arm. "You ready?"

I take a deep breath and nod.

I was thankful to have my uncle to walk me down but I'd give anything to have my dad to be here to do it and my mom sitting out there.

As I walked down the porch steps, I look up and meet Will's eyes and my heart stops just like on the day we met.

He places a hand over his heart and Epps who has Echo on his shoulder, places a hand on Will's shoulder, telling him something that makes him smile brightly at me.

I wanted to run to Will but Uncle Ron seemed to sense it and brought my arm closer to him so I couldn't take off.

Every step closer, my heart would beat faster and faster. It was racing by them time I got to him.

Uncle Ron kisses my cheek as he joins his wife and son.

Mikaela takes my bouquet of sunflowers and Will and I join hands.

I wasn't even paying attention to what Maxwell was saying as I became lost in Will's eyes.

I finally snap back into it when Will says "I do".

"Do you Melrose, take William to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

I smile brightly at Will, "I do."

As we do the rings, Will starts to chuckle at me because I have a problem getting it on him but I eventually get it.

"By the power invested in me..."

I started bouncing with anticipation.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I give an excited squeal as Will pulls me into him and his lips attack mine and he dips me. We were not going to be shy with our kiss regardless if my aunt and uncle are watching.

We eventually pull away and turn to smile at the few people and autobots who were smiling, cheering, and clapping for us.

I look at Will to see him smiling that amazing 75 watt smile at me, "I love you Mrs. Lennox."

I kiss him again, "and I love you Mr. Lennox."

**Hope you all loved it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I'm so happy you all loved the wedding! I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Now to get into the second movie!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

2 years later

I was sitting in the communication center at the NEST base in Diego Garcia as our Chinese translator, Nguyen, was on with the Chinese government.

NEST (Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty) is an elite, classified task force. It was set up by Will after the disbandment of Sector 7 two years ago after the battle in Mission City.

The main base of operations is located on Diego Garcia and the command center was in the Pentagon.

Will and his men, along with the autobots were on their way to Shanghai hunting down the sixth group of Decepticon infiltrators detected in the past eight months, with the hopes of cleanly taking out the enemy without members of the public witnessing the secret war.

"Captain Lennox," Nguyen calls to me, "we have our cover."

I give him a nod and turn to the camera where our chiefs of staff, Morshower was waiting. "Sir, we have our cover story with the Chinese Government; toxic spill."

He gives me a nod, "inform Major Lennox."

"Yes sir."

I get to the radio and call out to my husband, "Major Lennox, come in."

After a brief second, he answers, "Major Lennox to Captain Lennox report."

I try to keep my smile back when we address each other, "the cover story is toxic spill. Make it clean or at least try to. We need this out of the public eye. "

"Will do the best I can but no promises," I can hear the smile in his voice.

I take a seat and try to relax the best I can while waiting for them to finish out there.

I know what you must be thinking, why am I running the communications for NEST instead of being a translator for the United Nations like I wanted?

Well, after the battle in Mission City, I got a letter informing me that I didn't make the immediate hire to be a translator for the UN but I'll be put on the top of the waiting list. When Will informed me about NEST being put together, he told me that Morshower agreed with him to put me in command of communications with my expertise in languages.

For some languages that I didn't know, we made sure to get those certain translators on with us.

It was also a big plus with Morshower that I had my connection with the autobots and have been learning their language, thanks to Ironhide, Ratchet, and even Echo working with me.

As much as I would've loved working in the UN, this is a million times better. Not only do I get to work and be involved with the autobots but I get to be around my husband more.

A couple of hours later I was informed that they were on their way back. Looking at the clock it was almost 1AM so went to head to mine and Will's quarters. It won't be until late tomorrow that they would arrive.

I just hope the mission was as clean as we all wanted it to be.

...

Around three that next afternoon, the sound of planes and choppers filled the hanger.

I made my way outside just as seven wooden caskets with flags over them were being unloaded. My heart sunk at the sight of the men lost.

After giving a salute to the fallen soldiers, I spot Will and Epps at attention as the fallen soldiers were being moved.

"Hey," I say softly once I'm next to him.

Will gives me a sad smile, "Hey."

"What happened?"

They both give me sad looks. "We thought we were only going to be encountering one Decepticon in Shanghai," Will started to explain. "But when we got there, Ironhide picked up Demolishor's signature and the whole place just went to hell."

As soon as I heard the name Demolishor, I knew who he was. I've learned all of the Decepticon names, between repeating them to those I had to translate for and listening to 'Hide complain about them.

"Demolishor?" I asked, "I thought he went into hiding and you guys couldn't find him!"

"Yeah, well we did now," Epps grumbled.

"Then we found Sideways trying to flee and we got distracted, which made Demolishor harder to try and stop. Optimus was able to take him down, but not before he destroyed everything in sight." Will started to rub his temples.

"I was informed that Morshower will be on live in fifteen minutes and he's not happy. How bad was this?" I asked concerned. I obviously know about the men we lost but there just had to be more.

Will started to list the reasons with his fingers. "Civilian causalities, personnel causalities, major property damage, and the fact that Demolishor rolled out onto a freeway as he flung cars off the sides of the road. To say we hope nobody saw him is like hoping for snow in the Sahara desert."

"The only thing that can save our asses now is the fact that got the Decepticons," Epps said. "The mission was technically a success."

"They're not going to see it that way, though." I inform them and they both nod.

I give Will a quick kiss, "I'm going to go see Echo before the call. See you at communications in ten."

He smiles and gives me a nod.

I head to the autobot hanger and the first bot I see is Ironhide in his alt mode probably resting. I walk by him and run my hand across his hood.

After passing the Arcee twins and Sideswipe, I spot Echo in his alt mode which is a black Jaguar XJ220.

How did my tiny bot that was a cell phone for his alt mode become this?

After the wedding, every two weeks we would have him scan something a little bit bigger than what he was so he could eventually fight beside the rest of the autobots.

At the last mission, he spotted a vintage Jaguar XJ220 and he couldn't help himself.

As soon as I was in front of him, he transformed and smiled at me as I climb into his hand. He was no bigger than Bee.

"How's my little bot doing?"

Echo rolls his eyes but smiles. I didn't care that he was huge now, he'll always be my little bot that I saved.

"Exhausted. It was bad."

I nod, "I heard. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

He shakes his head, "No, just a couple scratches."

"Good. I just wanted to check on you before our call with Morshower. Get some rest."

"Yes mom," he jokes as he lets me down.

I watch as he transforms into his alt mode before heading to communications.

Everyday I'm happy that I saved him. Echo has become a huge part of my life. When I'm not on base, which isn't very often, Echo is with me. He has became my guardian even though I didn't need one like Sam with Bee. I'm not going to complain though, I love Echo and Will is more comfortable that Echo is with me when he's not around just incase we run into a con.

As I was heading to the communication platform I notice Will and he looks really pissed off.

I follow his line of sight and spot a man walking around the hanger. When he turns around I see that it's Director Galloway.

Damn it, this can't be good.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I make my way to my husband, "What is he doing here?" I asked quickly and quietly.

"He was just appointed liaison by the President!" Lennox hissed but I know it wasn't directed towards me.

I step in front of him and he meets my eyes, "I know you're not happy he's here, let alone anyone else but it'll be best to try and stay on his good side. Okay?"

He sighs but nods. "Ok peaceful one." He jokes making me smile. He takes my left hand and kisses my hand right above my wedding ring.

"Let's get this meeting started shall we?" Will says and I nod.

A few of those who were attending the meeting climbed up onto the high platform where a video feed on a large computer screen was being set up.

I made my way up the platform with Will right behind me. Epps was down at the bottom near the stairs with Galloway coming up beside him.

As everything was getting set up, I looked down towards Epps but made eye contact with Galloway. His hard look turned into an analyzing glare, as if he was trying to figure me out.

Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face, "Captain Lennox?" he asked loudly.

I cork an eyebrow, "Yes sir."

His face remained unchanged, and his voice was cold and hard, "Married to Major Lennox and great great granddaughter of Archibald Witwicky?"

I was becoming uncomfortable very quickly, "Yes sir." I reply in the steadiest tone I could.

"Well I can see how you got here."

I look at Will to see him glaring at Galloway and Epps who looked like he was ready to punch him.

I don't know why he's so curious about me but I didn't like it one bit.

Needing to get my head back in focus I turn to one of the techs, "where are we at?"

He turns to me, "Secure link to JCS is up, ma'am," he said.

I nod and turn to Will who is waiting in front of the screen. "Secure line to Pentagon is now open," I tell him and then Morshower's image flashed on the screen, and Will straightened up.

"General?" Lennox started. Morshower nodded. His voice seemed to set the mode of the room. It was understanding, yet dutiful. I honestly loved this side of him.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op." Morshower says and I can sense the aggravation.

"We had a rough day out there," Will tells him."We have Intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

"Proceed," Morshower nods.

Then, Optimus rolls up in his Peterbilt form rolled up near the bottom of the platform and started to transform. I could never get over watching the Autobots go into their bipedal forms.

I loved watching all their parts change into those that resembled a human's but were so much more, and the familiar sound of gears turning.

I know I wasn't the only one, and found it slightly amusing when I heard Epps say to Galloway, "You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?"

Optimus walked to the platform. Because they were so high off the ground, we could easily look up at him or any of the Autobots to speak with them.

This is the reason we did this. Easier for communication.

He stayed out of the line of the camera, close to where I was standing. I noticed Galloway giving Optimus an analyzing, and slightly untrustworthy, look, even though the amazement of seeing the Autobot for the first time was still present. However, he looked up at Optimus as if he was the enemy.

Being so close to me, Optimus gave me a greeting nod, and I did the same.

"General," he began, "our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning."

He then played a recording from Demolishor, his frightening voice saying, "The Fallen shall rise again."

It sent chills down my spine.

"The Fallen," Morshower mused. "Meaning what?"

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction."

"Excuse me!" Galloway cut in, his voice condescending. He was speaking to Optimus. The leader of the Autobots turned towards the tiny man. "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" As he spoke, he began to quickly walk up the stairs onto the platform.

Morshower looked confused as to who the new voice was.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor," Will explained. I could tell that he was annoyed. "The President just appointed him liaison."

I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure Will did too.

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo," Morshower said, clearly annoyed like the rest of us.

"Forgive the interruption, General," Galloway said. He then started to walk over to the screen Will was in front of, passing those in his way.

"Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." However, when he passed me, he looked at me for a split second and hissed, "Move."

I was surprised at his bluntness towards me and surprised he said anything because I wasn't blocking his path in the first place. Never the less I stepped even further away from him than I already was.

I look towards Will to see him glaring daggers at him. To bad it couldn't kill him.

After passing me and standing in front of the screen next to Will, he continued. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

He then turned towards Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your Intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus stated to Galloway, who was now able to look closer up at him. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

Will turned to Galloway, now letting his annoyance be shown. "With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

Epps, who was now standing near Optimus's foot, chimed in also. "We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together."

I nodded agreeing with him.

Galloway made a face and looked over the railing towards him. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

I looked down at my best friend, who now looked very pissed off. We exchanged a look as he mumbled, "Don't tempt me."

"And the, ah, newest members of your team-" Galloway continued, clearly on a roll, but was cut off by Optimus.

"Easy," he warned Epps. I could see that Optimus was even getting annoyed with him. Galloway just must have that affect on people.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House."

"Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway," Morshower intervened. "It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One aka Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

I really wasn't liking that he was saying all this regardless if we're on a secure line or not. It's not settling well with me.

He started walking across the platform, addressing all present. "And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion! You!" He gestured wildly at Optimus.

"The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So, let me ask. If we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. The Autobots being asked to leave? That would be a nightmare come alive. Losing them would be like loosing a huge chunk of my life. Just the thought made my stomach twist.

Losing them especially, Echo and 'Hide. The thought of them having to leave felt like losing my parents all over again.

Optimus was silent for a moment. Then, his voice sounding heavy when he spoke, "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?"

Optimus then started to walk away from the platform. As he did, Will turned towards Galloway and said, "That's a good question."

I smiled slightly at that.

There was a tension in the air after Optimus left, mostly because he was completely right. Earth wouldn't stand a chance if they were to leave and the Decepticons let out a full fledged attack.

Galloway didn't see it this way, however. In fact, he looked pretty pleased with himself. "Change is coming, General," he said, turning to face the screen again. "I would prepare for it. Things need to be cleaned up at NEST. And not just with the Autobots."

That statement fueled the anger of all those present. It was a direct insult towards the Autobots, their comrades and brothers-in-arms. To add to the fire, Will and I didn't miss the glance Galloway sent me when he finished his remark.

Then, with a victorious smirk on his face and a "Good day, General," Galloway walked off the platform, and, followed by the man he was with earlier, towards the tarmac.

Epps, not even caring to do the same to lead him out, started to walk up to the stairs of the platform.

"Sir, with all due respect, we do not care for the way he is depicting the Autobots, or our staff," Will told Morshower, Epps taking a place beside him. They were both clearly angry, as was I but I stayed put.

"Officially, I am not supposed to comment, Will," Morshower stated, "But unofficially, as a person, I don't either. You two be careful in the water you're treading. Galloway is going to be out for blood, and I don't want it to be yours. Keep your heads low and try not to let this situation happen again." Both of them nodded once, agreeing.

"As for your staff, Will, I don't see a reason for why he should be questioning them..."

Will cast a glance over at me before speaking. "It doesn't seem to be our staff as a whole, sir but towards Mel."

Morshower's face looked confused for a moment. "She hasn't had one incident regarding her work in the entire time she's been here. She's been nothing but a help. Why is he targeting her? And how so?"

"We don't know, sir. But before our meeting started he started questioning he about us being married and being Captain Archibald Witwicky's great great granddaughter and obviously this is how she got her place here. He then made specific eye contact with her when he talked about not only cleaning up the Autobots."

"Captain Lennox," Morshower calls to me and I step forward.

"Yes, sir."

"Mel, Will tells me that Galloway seems to have it out for you. Do you know what he is referring to?"

Calling me out, insinuating I need to be 'cleaned up', just being downright rude... yeah, I'd say so.

"Yes, sir," I answered him.

"And did you do anything to provoke him to act this way?"

"No, sir. Today is the first time we've actually spoken."

Morshower nodded. "I'll try and find out the reason for this. In the mean time, all of you play it smart."

With that, the General's connection was cut, and the screen went black.

Epps let out a deep breath and put his hands behind his head. Now that I had a chance to, I started to worry.

"What was that all about?" I demanded mainly to myself. "Everyone knows who I am and my involvement with the autobots. Why should who I'm married to and who my family is matter? And he looked right at me. Me! What's going on?"

"Mel, it's alright," Will tried to calm me down, placing his hands on my shoulders. "We don't know why he did what he did, but nothing's going to happen, okay? Morshower's going to help us out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I or the autobots," Epps tells me.

I sighed and leaned into Will and he wraps his arms around me.

I pull away not to long later, "I have to go let off some steam."

I give Will a quick kiss and start to head down the stairs of the platform.

On my way down I hear Will, "radio the shooting range and tell them that anyone there is going to want to clear out."

"Way ahead of you," Epps tells him slightly amused.

I shake my head as I continue on my way.

**Remember to review my lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

My arms were starting to get tired and my hands were going numb but that was not going to stop me. It's been about six months since I needed to relieve this much stress.

I just used up all the ammo in the rifle when I went to go reach for a bazooka but a familiar voice stops me.

"You have been around Ironhide way to long," Echo says amused.

I don't even look at him as I go to reach for it, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please Mel, you were never this trigger happy before. Sure I've only known you for two years but I know you only would use a gun if you absolutely needed to or when you were with your dad and he was showing you how to use one."

I look down, he was right. I slowly turn around to look at him, "why are you really here? I know it wasn't just because of this."

He shrugs, "What? I can't just come hang out with my favorite person in the universe?"

I cross my arms and give him a stern look.

He lets out a sign as he sits down, "Ok, Will might have came to me and told me what happened with this Galloway guy."

I take a deep breath and look at the sky. I love Will to death but he knows that I like to be alone when I'm this angry and knows that Echo is a weakness of mine.

"I know what you're thinking," Echo interrupts my thoughts, "but he sensed that there was something else that happened today during the meeting to make you this angry."

I just look at him.

He holds out his big hand and makes his baby blue optics look huge. Almost like a sad puppy. "Come on Mel, you know you can talk to me about anything and I wont say a word."

He was right. I really could trust him with anything. Echo has became my best friend... along with Epps but there are just some things that I don't feel like I can go to him about that I could with Echo.

There was this strange bond/connection between us. Ratchet said it might have something to do with me saving him and him turning into an autobot instead of a con. But who knows? I'm not complaining.

I uncross my arms and get into his hand.

"So what's going on?"

I lean back against one of his fingers, "It's pretty much all Galloway and how he was treating me and then everyone else but something that really got to me was the possibility of them making you all leave. I can't imagine my life without y'all especially you and 'Hide. You most of all but don't you dare tell him."

He chuckles, "I don't have a death wish. We all know how much he cares about you even though he keeps his tough trigger happy wall up."

I nod smiling.

"But you don't have to worry about us leaving Mel. We're not going anywhere, especially me. I'm your guardian, they couldn't drag me away from you. Not even Galloway could."

"Optimus told them that if they made the request for y'all to leave that he would. As much as it would kill me, you would have to go and there's that chance Galloway will get rid of me before y'all."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Echo brought his other hand up and wiped my cheek with the corner of his finger.

"It's never going to come to that. We're not going anywhere and we will all protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you, ok?"

I nod and wipe the rest of my tears away.

"Your emotions have been all over the place. You know Will is going to catch on soon right."

I look into his optics, "I know and I was going to tell him tonight and then Galloway happened. With the threat of the Fallen from Demolishor and the NESTclean up threat from Galloway; I just don't think it's the right time."

"You should still tell him. He's going to be ecstatic and when you see his excitement you'll feel so much better too. It's been killing you to keep this from him. You have a checkup with Ratchet soon and when he finds out, you know he'll tell Will."

Again, Echo is right.

"You know that I hate it when you're right all the time."

He just smiles at me.

I notice that the sun was starting to set. I climb out of his hand and take a deep breath, "Ok. I'm going to tell him."

Echo stands up smiling, "Yes! Let's go tell Will he's going to be a daddy!"

I shake my head giggling at my over excited best friend.

**I know it's short but I really wanted to have a Mel and Echo bonding moment and to find out they've had a secret. Hope you all liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**It seems like I'm not getting that many reviews anymore. Please be sure to review after reading. They really are what keep me motivated to write. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Echo and I where almost to the hanger when a loud alarm started going off.

_"Breech in the Alspark chamber!"_

Echo and I look at each other and I know we were both thinking the same thing 'things are about to get bad'.

I start to run to the hanger but then some explosions from gun fire goes off. I can't see where it's coming from but before I can think anymore of it, Echo has me in his hand just as a shot goes off where I was just standing.

My heart was racing as I look up at him, "thanks."

He just nods as he starts shooting in the direction were the con is at. I know it's a con only because the autobots don't harm humans no matter what.

Echo kept me in the protection of his hand until something, I guess the con, flies away into the sky.

He doesn't even put me down until we get to the Alspark chamber where I spot Will among everyone.

When Will spots us he looks relieved. Echo sets me down as Will stops in front of us. "Are you ok?"

I nod, "I'm fine. Had a extremely close call. Luckily he was with me," I tell him as I point my thumb at Echo.

Will pats his leg, "Thank you Echo."

"No thanks needed."

I put my hand on Will's shoulder to get his attention, "So what happened?"

"A Decepticon managed to get in the chamber some how and got the Alspark shard. Killed the two men guarding the door."

Why does it seem like things keep getting worse and worse?

"So there had to be two of them. One getting the shard while the other attacked so the one can get away with it."

Will nods.

"I blame Galloway."

Will gives me a questioning look.

"Everything was fine until earlier. He gave away a lot of information. Secure line or not."

Will realizing that became more pissed. "I need to get this cleaned is not going to be happy about this call." He kisses the side of my head and walks away.

Something then clicked in my head and I walked straight towards Optimus who was talking to the rest of the bots and..."Bee?"

They all turn towards me and Bee looks a little happy to see me, given the situation.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Sam released him of his guardian duty. He wants to live a normal life in college," Optimus tells me and Bee looks sad about it.

"I'm sorry Bee. Now we just get to hang out more." That seemed to brighten his mood up a little.

I then remembered why I came over here in the first place.

"Optimus, you have to go to Sam."

He gives me a questioning look.

"We need his help to speak up for you all. When word gets out that the shard is gone, things are going to get worse. Everything Galloway said today will happen. This just proved his point."

Optimus goes to say something but Ironhide jumps in, "why can't you? You know he doesn't want to be involved in any of this anymore."

"Because they need to hear from someone outside of NEST who can speak for you. Besides, Galloway has it in for me. Anything I try to say will be invalid to him and will convince the higher ups about it."

"You're right," Optimus finally says. "We do not know what they plan to do with the shard so we are going to need all the help we can get before they try to get rid of us when we're really needed."

They made a plan to go to Sam and convince him to come. They were all going to go tonight, even Echo. I didn't understand why they all had to go but I wasn't going to question them.

Echo pulls... well takes me in his hand and takes me where we can't be heard. "So I'm guessing with what happened tonight, you're going to wait?"

"Yeah. To much is happening and it's not the type of news to give after we not only lost the shard but nine of our men in twenty-four hours."

He nods, "you're right. Just be careful especially with all that's happening. I'll be back some time tomorrow."

I nod and he puts me down to prepare to leave.

...

That next morning I was taking care of some paperwork when one of my translators, Mendoza runs into mine and Will's quarters. "Captain, you better come quick."

I don't ask why but run after him. I follow him to communications where Will is and everyone is going crazy.

I run up the stairs and go to Epps since he's the closest. "What's going on?"

His face was mixed with emotions, mainly panic and anger, "Megatron has come back."

"WHAT!" I push pass him and get to my frantic husband. "How the hell is he back?"

"The Cons used the shard. Just like they got the information where the shard was, that also got it to get the location of Megatron's body."

I let out an angry groan, "this is all Galloway's fault! If he didn't run his mouth, this wouldn't be happening."

Everyone nodded.

"Do we know where Megatron is?"

"No."

I sigh and lean on the rail to think. "Ok, I'm going to get my men and myself on with the other countries to warn them."

He nodded and I took off to get to work.

...

Later that afternoon, I just finished with talking to Russia and went to see how Will was doing. I found him at the bottom of the platform talking to one of his men.

He gives me a small smile when he notices me. "Hey, you alright?"

I shrug, "could be a million times better."

"I agree. We need a vacation."

I nod, "A nice long one."

He goes to say something but one of the techies calls out to us, "Autobots just sent out an emergency SOS."

We don't hesitate to run up there. We look at the screen, "they're splitting up into two teams."

I noticed something, "that's by Sam's school. Megatron is going after him."

Will stands up straight, "in the air in ten minutes!" He orders and his men rush to get ready.

I follow him to the plane and he tries to stop me, "where are you going?"

"Will, now is not the time. That's my cousin and I'm not going to sit back and wait to hear if Megatron got to him or not. Now keep moving, we're needed."

He gives me a surprised look but nods, "Ok, stay by my side."

...

We were in the air for about twenty minutes, almost to the base in New Jersey when Will is handed a headset.

"This is Lennox."

His face drops and he looks at me with sad eyes. So many different things could have happened but I know that someone died.

He slides the headset off.

"Who was it?"

Everyone looks at him for an answer.

He takes a deep breath as my heart starts to race faster and faster.

"Optimus."

**Please don't forget to review. Let's see how many I get before the next update after the weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Ok, heads up everyone. Today we got approved for our dream house (happy dance) and get to move in it in two weeks. So, updates will be kinda slow for the next couple of weeks due to packing, moving, and unpacking. So please be patient with me. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

When we arrived at the NEST base in New Jersey; Will, Epps and I went in a office.

We were all stunned to find out that Optimus was gone. How could we lose the fearless leader of the autobots? Who would take over with him gone?

Would it be Ironhide since he's second in command?

Would the government really ask them to leave now, especially with Optimus offlined? Galloway would sure be happy about it.

None of us spoke a word for a while as we waited for the autobots to return and the NEST agents from this base with Optimus' body. The only sound was the TV in the background going on about a possible bomb going off in Princeton which is where Sam goes.

We knew it wasn't a bomb but a decepticon attack.

We found out that Sam was safe with Mikaela and Bee with also Mudflap and Skids.

A loud static went off and we looked towards the TV to see the face of a decepticon, one that gave me chills.

"Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in the universe. We have lived among you, hidden, but no more. As you've seen, we destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy," images of Sam appeared. "If you resist, we will destroy the world as you know it."

My heart was in my stomach. This had to be The Fallen and he's after my cousin and now has the whole world looking out for him if they want to survive.

How are we going to keep him safe especially with Optimus gone?

Will rubs my back trying to comfort me. "He's safe. He has three autobots with him. No one will be able to touch him."

I meet his eyes, "the government won't but the decepticons will."

"The autobots won't let them Mel," Epps puts in just as the roar of car and helicopter engines hit our ears.

We go outside just as the helicopter drops Optimus' body on the ground as if he was garbage. The closer we got to him, the more my heart began to break.

He really is dead.

I fought back my tears the best I could as the autobots surrounded him, all mourning for their leader.

Suddenly, a bunch of vehicles surround all of us, including the autobots with guns pointed at them.

Will, Epps, and I, along with all their men started getting defensive and demanding them to put their guns down. The autobots even transformed pointing their guns at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sideswipe demands.

Ironhide points his canons at them all,"You dare point a weapon at ME? You want a piece of me? I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!" The soldiers demanded the autobots.

Will marched up to who looked like the man in charge. "Tell them to lower their weapons!"

He looked guilty as he shook his head. "Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him."

That's when Galloway marches up, "Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

I swear my mouth hit the ground. They can't do this.

"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir." Will told him refusing his order.

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States," he says pulling a piece of paper from his jacket. "I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now and we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

"This fool is terribly misinformed," Echo says.

Will nods, "You're gonna need every asset that you've got. We need to draw up battle plans."

"What we need is to come up with a suitable diplomatic solution..."

I didn't like the way he said that and neither did Will. "What, like giving up the kid?"

I shot my head towards Galloway to hear his answer.

"All options are being considered."

I couldn't stay quiet any longer, "That's my cousin, my family your talking about turning into the enemy to be most likely killed. You can't do that!"

As if what I said didn't phase him the slightest, Galloway turns to me with a slight smile, "Ah Captain Lennox, you will need to come with us."

"For what?" Will and I both demanded.

"Like you said, he's your family and you can become... useful."

"Like hell I will!"

Galloway nods and two men grab each of my arms. I start to struggle as Will and Epps try to fight them off of me.

I manage to get free and Echo takes me in his hand keeping me out of their reach. More guns turn towards us and Ironhide gets in front of us.

"ECHO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Will yells as he becomes restrained by several of Galloway's men.

Echo doesn't hesitate to start running before transforming with me ending up in his driver seat.

A few vehicles came after us but it wasn't hard to lose them in Echo's alt mode.

I lean my head back against the headrest trying to get my heart rate to slow down.

"What the hell just happened?" Echo and I both say as we drive on.

**Please please please review. Give me some more awesomeness for this great day/night!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Echo and I have been driving around for about thirty minutes. He was able to track down where Sam was via com link with Bee.

I was still in complete shock that Galloway was going to use me to draw out Sam or even hand me over to the Fallen hoping that it would be enough to save our planet. If I didn't hate Galloway already, I sure as hell do now.

I don't think I've ever seen Will so angry before. The way his face got so red when they grabbed me, it was almost scary. I think if Will knew that I was pregnant, he would've actually shot someone. I really hope they don't do anything drastic for a punishment to him.

"Echo?"

"Yeah?" He answers through the speakers.

"Do you know what's happening back there?"

"Ironhide informed me that they are still being shipped back to Diego Garcia."

"And Will?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Galloway tore off his badges and threatened to lock him and Epps up for interfering but they are going back too."

I sigh with some relief and start to rub my stomach. I wasn't really showing, it just looked like I was bloated. Will I ever be able to tell Will about it? Things just kept getting in the way and getting worse.

"Don't worry Mel, this will get better and you can tell him."

I lean my head back, "With how things are going, I don't know if I ever will." I was fighting back tears.

Echo pulls over and his voice becomes firm and serious, "listen to me right now Mel, we will get through this and you will see Will again and tell him you're having a baby. I promise I will protect you and your unborn child through all of this and reunite you with your husband."

I couldn't fight back the tears anymore as I lean forward and hug his steering wheel.

"Aww come on Mel, don't cry please. You know I hate it when you do that. I'm sorry for making you upset." He sounded vulnerable now. I know that if we weren't in a public area, he would transform and take me in his hand for comfort.

I shake my head, "you didn't make me upset, just the opposite."

"What?" He asks clearly confused as he starts driving again.

"I'm just so grateful to have your in my life as a guardian and friend. I love you Echo."

"I love you too Mel. It's an honor to be your guardian and even more to be your friend."

As the sun sets, we pull into where a old abandoned factory/warehouse is. We drive around back where a small bonfire is with Bee on one side with Sam, Mikaela, and some guy their age. Skids and Mudflap were talking on another side.

We caught their attention and everyone but the autobots tensed up.

As soon as I open the door and step out, Sam and Mikaela are relieved to see that it's me and run to me, pulling me into their arms.

It's been about six months since I've seen them. It was great to see them again, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

"Whose this beautiful army lady?" The one guy asks but we don't even look at him.

"Oh my God, Mel, what are you doing here?" Sam asks as we pull apart.

"I'm kind of on the run now like you."

"What?" They both say surprised.

I nod. I was about to explain to them what happened but the guy jumps in between us offering his hand to me and I just look at it. "Hello, I'm Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz, but you can call me Leo. I'm Sam's roommate."

I give Sam a questioning look and he shrugs so I take Leo's out stretched hand, "I'm Captain Mel Lennox, Sam's cousin."

"Captain?" Leo says with a smirk not letting go of my hand, "that is so hot."

I look at Sam and Mikaela, "is this guy for real?"

They roll their eyes.

"Just call me Mel and just so you know I'm married," I say holding up my left hand showing him my wedding ring which doesn't effect him at all.

He keeps that smile on his face, "he's not here though is he and it looks like you're going to need some protection while being on the run with us."

I snatch my hand away just as Echo transforms behind me. His eyes go wide as Echo points one of his canons at him, "Like she said Frodo, she's married and does it look like she needs help being protected?"

I smile brightly at my bot as Sam and Mikaela smile with amused looks on their faces. Leo turns white as he backs up with his hands in the air.

"Oh great, you have one too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Leo, this is Echo. My dear friend and guardian. If you want to stay on his good side without his canons in your face; watch how you talk to me."

He nods fast and goes to sit down.

"When did he change his alt mode? That's a awesome car," Mikaela asks.

I laugh, "two missions ago he spotted it and couldn't control himself."

"Hey don't hate," Echo says going to sit by Bee as we laugh at him.

I follow Sam and Mikaela and sit by the fire as I explain to them what happened. They were absolutely shocked.

Sam had a guilty look on his face, "this is why I wanted to turn myself in."

I slap his arm, "you are not going to do that. I won't let you. To much is at stake here and I'm not going to lose my cousin."

"I know but..."

"No buts Samual, I didn't go through all this today for you to give up."

He just nods.

"Now tell me what happened from the beginning."

Sam tells me about finding a splinter of the Alspark on his jersey and since he touched it he's been seeing symbols like our great great grandfather. He goes on about the con that was like a human.

I remember Ironhide telling me about them, they're called pretenders.

He then explained what happened with Megatron and what he did to him. It made my stomach turn. I felt bad for Sam. When he told me about Optimus' death, a few tears escaped.

"They're shipping him along with everyone else back to base. They deactivated NEST when we're needed the most and they don't care. They think they could do this with a military battle plan without the autobots, Will, and his men."

"There's a chance we could help them."

I give my cousin a confused look.

"Megatron wants what is in my head so I think there is another energon source here so the symbols must be like a map." Sam shows me a mark in his arm, "none of then could read it but you have been learning their language right?"

"Yeah but I only by hearing it right now. I don't know how to read any of their symbols yet."

Mikaela looks at Echo, "What about him?"

I shake my head, "it's way before his time. He's technically only two."

Sam looks at Leo, "Ok so at sunrise we'll go to this robowarrior guy."

I didn't ask as I get up and walk to Echo, "Can I have my bag?"

He nods as he reaches into his trunk and gets my bag that I always keep in him just in case. It had a extra set of clothes, boots, and ammo for my gun.

I go inside the building to change and when I come out, Sam asks, "why did you change?"

"I will look out of place and draw attention being in my NEST uniform."

He nods understanding.

Echo goes back into his alt mode and I climb inside him to try to get some sleep.

Hopefully we can figure this out tomorrow.

**Remember to review my lovelies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"This guy, Robowarrior," Leo started, as we get closer to our destination, "Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever."

We've been driving since before the in sun rose in order to make it to a little deli on a street in New York City.

I was riding with everyone in Bee with Echo and the twins following.

When we pulled up in front of the deli Leo had told us about, he started to nod."This is it. Yep," he said. "Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go-no go. All right?"

Bee pulled up in front of the shop and everyone exited. I hand Sam a hat, "put this on and keep your head low." He nods and puts it on as I follow Leo inside.

As we walked in, I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here! Cash only! Who's next?"

It was freaking Simmons!

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it," a woman's voice suddenly screeched at him.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?"

I had to fight back a laugh, he works for his mom now. I bet he lives with her too.

"You, you, you ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard."

"I'm like a ninja with a blade. It's an art form." Simmons, dressed in a white suit, tie, and apron, then started to shout to customers. He didn't seem to notice me because I'm sure he would be shocked and probably angry to see me.

I really didn't want to talk to this crazy man, much less have to come to him for help. As I was thinking this, however, Leo started to walk up to him on the other side of the counter.

We he saw Leo he said, "Take a number, young man."

Leo looked him straight in the eye. "Robowarrior. Know him?"

Simmons didn't even flinch. "I never heard of him."

Of course I knew that was a load of crap. If there was a person named Robowarrior who knew everything about Cybertronians on the premises, it had to be him. Unless of course there was another former Sector Seven agent working here.

"You never heard of TheRealEffingDeal . com?"

Simmons looked up at him then, a smirk almost on his face. "You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security."

Leo's face lit up. "Robowarrior," he confirmed. He then turned to Sam as he walked in. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

Looking over at who Leo was talking to, Simmons's eyes grew wide when he saw Sam. His head then turned to see Mikaela and then spotted me and his eyes grew even more.

"No," Simmons says surprised to see us.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam says equally surprised.

Simmons put down the knife he was holding roughly and started to yell, "Alright, meat store's closed! Everybody out!"

There was a loud murmur of annoyance and protest from the crowd, but Simmons didn't seem to care in the slightest. "Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now."

He was also being backed up by the woman, who I now knew was his mother, saying ,"When he says to go, you go."

When the store was vacated, Leo turned to us, a disbelieving look on his face. "Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

"We're old friends," Sam said sarcastically.

"Old friends?" Simmons scoffed. "You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing." He picked up the knife again and pointed it at him and Mikaela. "All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

He then turned towards me. "Oh, and how could I forget the blond terror. She broke my nose, her boyfriend put a gun in my face, and she stopped me from destroying a demonized cell phone. Do you still have him? Bet he's in your pocket isn't he?" He sneers.

I narrowed my eyes at the comment. "One, you deserved to have your nose broken. Two, he's my husband now. Three, Echo is right outside, why don't you go say hi to him? I'm sure he'll like to see the man who tried to kill him."

Simmons's eyes flashed for a moment at me and then to the window where the autobots sat in their alt modes. I could tell he was becoming uncomfortable at my statement. I would be lying if I said I didn't love the feeling of making him squirm. Will would have loved to see him this way too.

Suddenly, Simmons's mother started to yell at a man behind the counter with her, "Moron! Where's the whitefish?" She then hit him a bit with a piece of pork in her hand.

"Hey!" the man yelled. "Don't touch me with the pig!"

Simmons rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the man. "Yakov!"

The man turned to him. "What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

Yakov's had a dreamy look in his eyes for a moment. "It's my dream."

Simmons nodded towards his mother. "Help her out." His mother and then exited the room, the two still bickering a bit.

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela commented with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference."

I couldn't fight back a laugh, "I knew it!"

Simmons ignores me turning his attention towards Sam. "They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

"And N.B.E. one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen?" He stopped himself, letting go of his curiosity for the time being. "Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, goodbye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish." He started to turn away from us.

"Can you give me five seconds?" Sam snapped at him. "Look, hold on, I need your help."

Simmons turned around gave him an amused, almost glowing, look. "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

"I need..." Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say. "Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. The government was even going to use Mel to help draw me out. So, you think you got it rough?"

Simmons looked very intrigued. "You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right."

Simmons looked intently at us. "Meat locker, now!"

We followed him through the door to see him opening a large freezer door and going inside. As the rest of us walked in the small space, we were confronted with dead pigs ready for the deli. Simmons casually walked by them as we all cringed.

"Dead pigs," Sam commented disgustedly, as Mikaela answered with a, "Yuck!"

As a carcass swung and hit me on the arm, I scrunched my face. "Remind me to never eat pork again."

Simmons knelt down on the floor and grabbed something that looked like a handle. "What you're about to see is top secret." He looked at us even more seriously. "Do not tell my mother."

He opened what appeared to be a trap door and stepped down into it. We all looked at each other, but went in, with me going first.

As I walked down, the space in front of me opened up, and saw that I was a large room hidden under the deli. The room was stocked floor to ceiling with files and books, photos and maps. As cool as the room was, it was a mess.

I actually wouldn't mind going through all this to see what's in all this.

"Now you know," Simmons commented, "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story." He then got to work with whatever was on his mind, scurrying around the room.

"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. Ey!" At that point, Leo had tried to touch what looked like a small metallic head in a glass case. He quickly jumped back. "Still radioactive. Hands off."

I noticed that it was the head of the small bot that attacked Sam the first night everything happened two years ago. Kind of creepy that he has it but then again, I'm not surprised.

He then filed through a large pile on a table in the room and found what he was looking for, a paper with old black and white photos on it. He then placed this paper in front of Sam. "Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam looked at them and nodded. "Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired," he hissed the word fired at us, "I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?"

He then pulled off a series of photographs from a file in his hand. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world." He pointed to different locations on each of the pictures, all of them containing similar looking symbols in them.

"China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

"Yeah."

"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He threw a photo on the table for them all to see of an old Model T.

"Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along." He started to throw down more of the photos. "We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Not at all," I mumbled.

"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here," Sam said.

"On Earth?"

"On Earth."

"Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

"So it comes before them."

"Correct."

"Well, then. We're porked unless we can talk to a Decepticon. And I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

"Actually," Mikaela said, "I am."

We all looked at her with completely dumbfounded expressions.

"You're what?" I asked shocked.

I decided to follow her outside. I stand next to Echo as Mikaela goes to Bee.

"You won't believe who robowarrior is." He does a low grunt reminding me of Ironhide. "Simmons."

"The one who tried to fry me in that glass box?"

"Mmhm." I see Mikaela pull a tool box out of Bee and close his trunk. "I shall be back."

When we were back in the room with, Mikaela roughly placed the toolbox on the center table. It started to shake and rattle.

"Let me out!" A voice yelled from inside.

"He's gonna be a little mad." Mikaela said.

I reach under my shirt behind me and pull out my gun just incase. It is a decepticon after all.

She opened the box, and the Decepticon was out. Fast.

"Hey, behave," Mikaela said holding a small blow torch in his face.

"What? Is that a Decepticon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Mikaela said.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"Trying to."

"I spent my whole life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one around in your purse like a little Chihuahua." Simmons said.

"Wanna throw down you pubic throwhead?" Decepticon asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about your eye. But you know, if you're a good boy, I'm not gonna torch your other eye. I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Okay? Please." Mikaela said.

The Decepticon bent down, and said, "I know that, that's the language of the primes. I don't read it, but these guys. Where the fric did you find photos of these guys?" The Decepticon said.

"Is this them?" Sam asked holding the pictures up.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said. "Seekers pal, the oldest of the old," It said, "They've been here for thousands of years looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothin'. They'll translate those symbols for yah, and I know where to find 'em."

"Show us," Simmons said.

"Yeah," The Decepticon said, and cracked his knuckles, and shined a couple lasers at a map on the wall. We all looked at it and Simmons said, "The closest one's in Washington."

**Review lovelies!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I hate hate hate packing! Was packing my movies and when I picked up my Transformers collection, I had to do an update.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

I rode in Echo as we drove to Washington DC. I didn't see any reason to be squashed in Bee with Simmons unless absolute necessary.

As we all got it I looked at the museum. I've never actually been here before. Might do some looking around before hiding inside.

"Smithsonian air and space museum. Land of dreams in there," Simmons said, "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Simmons then ripped off his pants, and showed an S-7 jock strap.

I started to gag, "What the hell is that? " I yell at him but he ignores me.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What? I wear one when I'm in a funk," Simmons said, "So does Jambi, Jetta, it's a baseball thing."

"Are you a baseball player? No! That's gross!"

Simmons gives me a glare as he finished putting his pants on. "Okay, watches synchronized, sharp mind, and empty bladder. If caught, demand an attorney, and don't ever say my name."

I slid the pill that Simmons gave us under my tongue, and Leo started to freak out. As Simmons gets in his face I hear a phone ringing.

"Mel, it's in the center consul," Echo informs me and I jump inside the car and find a phone. I forgot Will put it in there for emergencies.

"Will?"

"Mel, thank God, are you okay?" Will asks.

I smiled at his voice and said, "Yeah, we're fine."

"Ironhide told me y'all were but I needed to hear your voice to make sure. I promise I'll make Galloway pay for that."

"I know you will. Just don't get yourself in trouble." I decided I really needed to tell Will now about me being pregnant. "Will, I have to tell you something."

"What's that love?"

"I'm..."

"Shit, I have to go. Destroy the phone so they can't track you. I love you."

He hung up before I could even tell him I love him back.

I leaned it the door and put it behind the tire and Echo backed up running it over.

I rest my head on the steering wheel, "something always gets in the way of telling him," I mumble to myself.

"You'll tell him soon enough," Echo reassures me as Sam waves me over.

"Wish us luck," I say to Echo as I get out of him.

When entering the museum, I admired all the old planes. Everyone hid when they made sure no one was watching them. My eyes caught Amelia Earhart's plane and I became a little giddy. I've done so many history papers on her.

When I made sure the coast was clear, I climbed inside. I couldn't be more excited to hide in her plane.

When the museum was closed and Simmons and Leo took care of the guards, I hopped out of the plane ,and stared in shock when I saw Simmons dragging Leo out of the boy's bathroom.

"What happened to him?"

"Idiot tassed himself in the balls."

I shook my head.

We got out everything that we needed, and we followed the small con around the planes.

We made it to one of the biggest planes there, and I said, "A black bird? Really?"

The little con transformed and said, "There he is. This guy's a legend. Like chairman of the board. Freshman, point the shard, and watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard, and it went to the plane like a magnet, and Mikaela and Sam went to go check to see if it was a Decepticon or Autobot.

My blood ran cold when Mikaela yelled, "IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

Oh shit.

"Decepticon," Simmons said.

"A Decepticon?" Leo asked confused.

"Decepticons are the bad guys," I said while running for cover.

It was on an angry rampage, and it said, "SHOW YOURSELVES! OR SUFFER MY INFANANT WRATH!"

I walked out with the others, and it said, "You little spinal based organisms. Behold the eternal glory, of JETFIRE! Prepare for a system override!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well." Little con said, and I said, "I agree with you on that."

Then Jetfire yelled, "I command these doors to open, FIRE! I said, FIRE!" Jetfire yelled, and then shot a missile, but it didn't go boom."Damn these worthless, parts!" Jetfire yelled, and broke open the door, but I started to run after him knowing it wouldn't be good if someone saw him.

"Itchy rusted, retched, my aft!" Jetfire yelled, "I'm on a mission!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" We all yelled as he wrecked another plane.

"Look, we just want to talk," Sam said.

"I don't have time to talk, I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom bringer. What planet am I on?" Jetfire said.

"Earth," Sam said.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt planet. Dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?" Jetfire asked.

"The Decepticons," I said.

"Uh, well I change sides to the autobots," Jetfire said.

"What do you mean, change sides?" I asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intentionally personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled of hate?" Jetfire asked.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?" Wheelie asked."If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe," Jetfire said.

Then little con went over to Mikaela and said, "I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?" He then started humping Mikaela's leg.

Oh, that's wrong.

"Oh you're cute," Mikaela said.

"My name's Wheelie say my name, say my name!" Wheelie said.

I turned and said, "That is so wrong."

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked.

"At least he's faithful, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, well he's faithful, and he's nude and perverted." Sam then kicked Wheelie off, and said, "Can, can you just stop?"

I turned back to Jetfire, and Sam said, "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME WAS JETFIRE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF JUNK!" Jetfire said.

We all fell on the ground because Jetfire walked forwards, and we didn't want to get squished.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning, look at this guy," Wheelie said, and I chuckled standing up.

"My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel. The first wheel, do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No," Simmons said.

"NOTHING! But he did so with honor, dignity-"He was cut off by his parachute shooting backwards, and I had a hard time containing my poor bot fell back, and said, "Aw, my boosters are fried."

"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know. I do." Sam said.

"I don't think he knows anything, honestly. I don't," Leo said, and I rolled my eyes. He was not helping.

I was leaning against Echo's driver side door twisting my engagement ring and wedding band around my finger while watching Sam carved symbols into the ground, with a knife.

"These, they come in waves, these symbols, they're all in my mind. And Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen." Sam said, and I my head shot up.

"The Fallen? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask but Jetfire didn't let Sam answer me.

"The Fallen? I know him, he left me here to rust," Jetfire said, "He's the original Decepticon. It's terrible to work for him, it's always apocalypse, chaos, deception. These symbols, they were part of my search. I remember now. The dagger's tip, and the key."

"The Daggers tip, the key, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"No time, to explain, hold on everybody, stay still or you'll die!" Jetfire said.

Echo transformed and grabbed me in his hands just as we were blasted away.

**Don't forget to review my lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

For a while I couldn't feel and hear anything. It was like complete emptiness. It was actually pretty scary because I didn't know if I was dead or not.

There was a sudden flash of light and I screamed as I saw the ground come closer and closer as I fell. Just before I hit it though, I was caught in a pair of familiar metal hands.

Echo turned himself to land on his back while holding me close to his chest.

My heart was racing. I fear that if Echo didn't catch me, I could've hurt the baby when I hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Echo asks looking me over and I nod.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, at least it's on the right planet," Jetfire said.

"Say what now?" I ask as I slowly got off of Echo. I suddenly felt nauseous and threw up. I don't know if it was from the way we got here or from the baby. Echo rubbed a finger on my back. I smile at him in thanks. I then took in my surroundings, and saw desert, and… nothing.

I slowly started walking to where Simmons was yelling at Jetfire. I put a hand on Simmons shoulder and said, "Relax, Simmons." He gave me a look before glaring back at Jetfire.

"Oh shut up, I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel in Egypt." Jetfire said.

"What? You didn't tell us anything, why are we in EGYPT?!" Simmons yelled at him.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling. You were fully informed," Jetfire said.

"Can you stop? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of a peace of mind?" Sam asked.

"This planet was visited once by our race before," Jetfire said, "By our earliest ancestors millennials ago. They were on an exploring mission to harvest Energon. The light blood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxide and rust. Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?!"

"Let's not get episodic okay, old timer," Simmons said, "Middle, beginning, end, facts, details, plot, tell it."

I nodded, we needed real answers.

"Somewhere in this desert our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns." Jetfire said.

"Destroys suns?" I asked a little scared.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked.

"You see in the beginning there were seven tribes. Our original leaders, and they set out into the universe to set out distant suns to harvest. The prime's set out one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen." Jetfire said.

Jetfire did this holograph thing, and it showed a picture of the Fallen and he was had a menacing look. I felt myself shiver like when he was on TV to get pretty much everyone on earth to turn Sam in.

"He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all, by turning on that machine." Jetfire said, "The only way to activate it is with a legendary key, called, the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers. So they had no choice but to steal, and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice. They made a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if the Fallen finds that Tomb, your world will be no more."

Oh shit.

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire said.

"Optimus Prime?" Sam and I both asked.

"So you've met a Prime? Well it must've been a great descendant. Is he alive? Here, on this planet?" Jetfire asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save me." Sam said.

"So he's dead," Jetfire said, "Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else can stop the Fallen."

"So if that same energy was used to activate the machine, could that energy be used to bring Optimus back to life?" Sam asked.

I looked at my cousin smiling. He was going to try to revive Optimus, and then Optimus could kill the Fallen.

"It wasn't designed for that. But it's an energy like no other," Jetfire said.

"So then how do you get us to the matrix before the Decepticons get to me?" Sam asked.

"Follow your mind, your map. Your symbols. What you carved in the sand it's your clue! When dawn alights the daggers tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. Find the doorway. GO! That was my mission, and now it's yours. Go before the Decepticons find me, and find you." Jetfire said.

With that being said we all jumped inside Bee with Echo and the twins following.

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons said, "They used to call the Gulf of Aqaba, the Daggers Tip. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29 and a half degrees north, 5 and a half east."

"The first thing we gotta do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," Sam said.

"How are you gonna get him half way around the world?" Leo asked.

"I've gotta make a call," Sam said.

"We got cops," I pointed out.

"Sam, we've gotta get off this road, and lay low," Simmons said.

Once we were off the road and hiding, Sam turned to me and Simmons. "I gotta make the call to Lennox," Sam said.

"You're on the World Wide wanted list, if you call them on base, they'll track you here in seconds, the CIA is all over this place," Simmons said.

"Mel is gonna call," Sam said.

I turned to him, "Me?"

"You can talk to him and get him to listen, he is your husband after all. Plus, he'll be happy to know you're still alive." Sam said.

I smiled, "it would be good to hear his voice."

I find a pay phone and dial all the numbers needed to reach him. After being put on hold, my heart ships when I hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey you."

I heard him sigh with relief. "Mel, where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm where we had our vacation last year." I tell him knowing he'll figure it out. "We need the Semi. Sam thinks we can resurrect him. Weird, I know. The coordinates for airdrop is 29.5 North, 34.88 East, write it down."

"Get me a pen and paper," I hear him say to someone.

"Alright, I got it. Are you sure about this?"

"Not a hundred percent but what other choice do we have?"

"Right."

I see Leo running towards us, "I have to go Will, I love you," I tell him before hanging up on him.

"I hate hanging up on him like that," I tell Mikaela as the guys were talking.

"Don't worry about it, he understands. I mean, Sam's a wanted fugitive, so he knows you two can't talk long." Mikaela said.

She was right.

"The cops are coming, right now, we need to go." Sam tells us after taking to Leo and Simmons.

We all ran back to Bee, Echo, and the Twins.

Hopefully we can find the Matrix and really bring back Optimus.

**See that button below? Click it and leave a review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"When the dawn alights the dagger's tip, three kings will reveal the doorway," Sam and Simmons said again trying to figure out Jetfire's riddle to where the matrix is. I was even trying to figure it out in my own head but I couldn't concentrate over them.

Suddenly Leo starts to panic. "Oh my God, checkpoint, I don't have my passport." I swear with how much this kid panics, he has to be on some kind of meds.

I turned to him, "None of us have a passport, and Sam's a World Wide Wanted Fugitive."

Leo gulped.

A really short guy who I swear looked just like the oompa loompa in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory started yelling from his tower about passports.

"They got cameras," Sam said.

"I can handle them. These are my people. I'm 1/36th Arab," Simmons said.

"Like that'll help," I say. I have zero Arabic in me and I would bet my life savings that I can speak more Arabic than him.

"It's a freaking munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall." Wheelie said and I pull him down to mine and Mikaela's feet so he's not seen.

Oompa loompa ran a finger over Bee as he walks to Simmons aside of the car. Simmons tries to say something in Arabic and I couldn't even tell you what he tried to say.

"The Dagger's Tip. Egypt Jordan. We wanna go there, me and my family. This is my family. My son, my other son, my daughter, and my niece." Simmons tells him but I could tell he couldn't understand a single word he said.

I lean over the middle and I smiled at the little guy "مرحبا، يرجى عذر عمي. انه من المتخلفين القليل من اصابة في الرأس." ( Hello, please excuse my uncle. He's a little retarded from a head injury.)

I can feel everyone's eyes on me in surprise as I'm talking to him.

He started to laugh. "نعم، استطيع ان اقول انه ليس من الصواب في الرأس." (Yes, I can tell he's not right in the head.)

I smile at him, " نحن على إجازة عائلية لديه قبل أن أعود إلى المعهد في نيويورك." (We're on a family vacation before he has to go back to the institute in New York.)

"New York!" Umploompa said excited and I nod and he tells the guards to open the gates for us. As we start to drive away, he yells "go Yankees!"

I sat back in my seat and look to see everyone's eyes still on me including Wheelie's. "What?"

"How can you speak fluent Arabic?" Simmons asks suspiciously.

I roll my eyes. "I speak five languages very fluently. I'm in command of communications at NEST."

"That is so hot," Leo says with dreamy eyes. I grab his head and turn it to face the window.

"Shut up and enjoy the view."

...

We got to the pyramids just as the sun was staring to set. There was a building there that we decided would be good to rest for tonight. Sam and Mikaela took off to one side and Leo and Simmons went inside.

I wasn't tired so I walked towards one of the pyramids. I was still just as amazed with them right now as I was when I saw them for the first time with Will. Thinking of him, I put my hands on my stomach and rubbed it. "We'll see daddy soon little one and he'll finally get to know about you."

"Yeah, FINALLY," Echo says coming up beside me.

I smile as I look up at him before looking back at the pyramid.

"We have a big day tomorrow, you need to get some sleep."

As much as I didn't want to, I knew he was right. He transforms to his alt mode and I climb inside and fall right to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I was sleeping for before Sam opened the door and practically dragged me to where everyone was. "What's going on?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Look at those three stars." Sam said, "See how the last one touches the horizon. That's Orion's belt. It's also called the three kings. The three Egyptian kings that built the pyramids, built them to mirror those stars."

"It's like an arrow staring us straight in the face," I said.

"They all point due East towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra." Simmons says.

They all start to load up inside Bee except me. I just stood there for a second before approaching Sam.

"Come on Mel, we have to get going."

I shake my head, "I'm not going."

His eyes get wide, "What do you mean you're not going?"

"Sam, I'm apart of NEST. My husband and his men should be here sometime today at the drop zone which is that village down there." He looks where I'm pointing to. "I need to get those people evacuated now before a lot of men in uniforms with guns and giant robots do and really scare then. This is my job."

He looks at me for a minute. "Are you sure about this?"

I nod, "Positive. Echo will be with me so you know I'll be safe. You have a mission you have to compete. Get that matrix and bring Optimus back to us."

He pulls me into a tight hug before getting in Bee. The twins followed them as they took off.

I turn to Echo, "let's get to work."

He revs his engine as I climb inside and we drive to the village. I look in the review mirror and can still see them as they drive in the opposite direction. I really hope they find that matrix.

Please give me something great to read like I give you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this at all this month but things have been crazy with the move to the new house then all of us getting really sick and then Thanksgiving. Thank you all so much for being patient with me and sticking around. I'm so thankful for all of you. Thank you for being such amazing and loyal readers!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Before we enter the village I put my uniform back on. It only seems appropriate and it might help to get the villagers to realize the seriousness of the situation.

As soon as we pull into the village, people were coming out of their homes to look at us. There was so many different looks we were getting.

"Don't transform until I get them out of here," I tell Echo before getting out of him.

I go to the center of the village and stand on top of what looks like a old water well. The villagers were already gathering around so there was no reason to try to get their attention.

"I know this is not what you are expecting to hear but everyone needs to leave the village," I start to tell them in their language.

"Why?" Someone calls out.

"In a matter of hours, men will be here to try to stop a deadly force. This area will soon become a battle field. Gather your family members leave before you are all caught in the cross fire."

They all looked at me for a moment trying to see if I was telling them the truth or not.

A old man approaches me and looks me in the eyes. I felt as if he could see right into my soul. He gives me a nod before turning to look at everyone. "Do as she says. We don't know how long we have."

With his words, everyone was rushing to their homes and gathering anyone that was there, valuables, and their camels. There was no doubt that a good amount of the village would be destroyed once the cons arrived.

It took about forty-five minutes for everyone to leave. I made sure to help in any way that I could.

When we were in the clear, Echo transformed and stood beside me as we looked to the sky for Will. I'll not exactly to sure how much time went by before I could hear the planes.

My heart started racing with excitement when I saw them jump out with Optimus' body and the rest of the autobots.

They did it. They got him here. Now let's hope that Sam finds the Matrix.

As soon as they got the ground, everyone starts running around to check the perimeter and covering up Optimus. It seems like they didn't even notice me or Echo until they noticed that the whole village was empty of civilians.

One of Will's men points us out and when he sees us, he starts to run towards me and I run to him. When we reach each other it was like the Hoover Dam reunion again except I knew he would be here this time.

When we finally pull apart, Will starts to check over me for any injuries as I give him the quick version of everything that pretty much happened since I left him. He was pretty shocked with all the information but took it all in.

He was really impressed with me when I told him I evacuated the village. I wanted to tell him about the baby but I knew that if I told him, he would hide me somewhere for safe keeping until this was over.

I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I would try to keep myself safe the best that I could away from the most dangerous areas.

"So I have some news that might cheer you up," Will tells me as we head towards Epps.

"What's that?"

He starts to tell me about how they had to get rid of Galloway with him pretty much getting dragged out of the plane by pulling his chute thinking they had to bail out.

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee.

One of Will's men snap me out of my laughing fit, "Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!"

I feel a little relief that they are headed this way because hopefully that means that they found the matrix.

"Pop flare!" Epps yells as he shoots the flare to signal them but that's when I recognize Starscream.

Epps also sees him but doesn't recognize who he is. "That thing's got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force."

This loud pitch goes off. "What the hell was that?" Will asks. "Anyone copy? Anyone there? Who's up? Copy? Radio's down."

"It's dead. Comms are down. EMP burst," Epps points out.

"Guys that was Starscream. He just did what he did in Mission City two years ago," I tell them. "It's just us out here."

Will rubs his face frustrated, and Epps looks around, "I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert."

"Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help," Will commands.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, boys, old school time! Pop some more flares so the kid can find us."

About five minutes later someone shouts "We've got incoming! We got a whole lot of fight coming our way."

"How many?" Epps asks.

"About 13 of them."

I started to feel myself panic, "This ain't good. This ain't good." Will puts a hand on my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze but I could tell he was panicking on the inside.

"We're about to get our asses whupped!" Epps yells.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam," Will gets right to it, "Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus." Everyone nods.

"All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team. I'm leading." A few men step up, "Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide! All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

That's when things went all to hell. Decepticons started attacking from all over. Will gives me a gun right before we start to return fire. I stayed close to Will because this is the first battle I've been in since I've joined NEST. I'll admit that I was scared but my adrenaline was pumping and I was not going to back down.

I blocked out my thoughts as I fired my gun at the cons. Completely losing track of time. I had no idea how long we were fighting or even knew if Sam made it to us.

I decide to see if I can see him but pretty much as I turn around, I'm thrown to the ground as a huge gunfire goes off near by. I look up to see Will hovering over me as he yells a command before looking down at me.

"Are you alright?"

I just nod as he pulls me up.

"Move to cover! We got Jordanians! We got help!" Epps calls out just before they get shot down.

As the firing started up again I got separated from Will some how and was in between three walls. I didn't know how much more I could do this, there was a reason I didn't work in the field. I missed my command center but I'm not anywhere close to it so I just have to suck it up. It was my decision to be out here instead of hiding.

Next thing I know I hear Will yelling out to Sam and Mikaela before they all join me in my spot. Will notices me and relief is in his eyes for a moment before turning to Sam.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here."

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asks.

"He's right over there, across the courtyard," Will points out.

"I got to get to him right now."

"Not with an air strike coming."

"I have to get to him right now," Sam tells him holding up a sock.

I looked at it confused, "where's the matrix?"

Sam has this unreadable look in his eyes. But he doesn't get to respond before Epps and Will are telling us, "Go. Back, back, back, back" as a con is practically over us. Luckily he doesn't see us.

I notice a Blackbird heading towards us, Jetfire. He killed the Decepticon, but then a worm thingy came, and went right through his smashed it with his fist and says, "I'm too old for this crap."

Epps then gets our attention, "I hope these F-16s got good aim. I told them to hit the orange smoke."

I looked to my right and see the orange smoke next to us. "That orange smoke?" Will yells at him.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Epps yells back. I just shake my head at them.

Will handed Epps his gun, and takes both mine and Mikaela's hands. "You ready?" I nodded and say, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We stood up and Epps and Will yelled, "RUN!"

We took off as gun fires were going off around us. I see Sam run in the direction of Optimus with no one to protect him. I yank my hand free from Will and run towards Sam right as Megatron takes a shot at him.

Sam flies in the air and I drop to my knees as I feel something go through the back of my right shoulder and through my chest.

I fall to the ground in excruciating pain. I see Epps go over, and try to revive Sam with Mikaela.

I look up to see Will leaned over me, putting pressure on my wound with Echo right beside him screening for Ratchet. "Keep your eyes on me, Mel. You're going to be alright."

My vision was starting to get blurring from the blood loss and I knew I had to tell him before I lost consciousness. "Will, I have to tell you something."

He wipes my hair from my eyes, "baby please, don't say anything. You need to save your energy."

I shake my head which hurts really bad, "No I have to tell you this." He tries to interrupt me but Echo tells him to listen to me.

"I've been having a hard time trying to tell you this but..." I felt myself starting to fade. "You're..." I horrible spike of pain spreads through me and I can hear Will calling my name. I had to tell him. I can't go until I tell him. "You're going to be a...father." I don't know how loud it came out or even if he heard me before everything went dark.

**Please don't shoot me for ending it there. I promise it's not the end of Mel. I couldn't do that so rest assure that's she'll be ok. Now just a heads up that the next chapter is the last one before I get into the third movie. BUT I won't get into it until I finish with My Spirit Warrior. I really need to start concentrating on that and get it done. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel.**

**Last chapter/epilogue for Revenge of the Fallen. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

I hear a steady beeping sound. I automatically knew that I had to be in a hospital room which meant one thing...I didn't die. But what about the baby, I know I lost a lot of blood.

I force my eyes open letting the light blind me and try to sit up but a pain in the back of my shoulder and chest make me groan in pain. I almost didn't register the hand holding mine until it squeezes and the face of my loving husband is looking down at me.

"Shhh you're alright. Don't make and fast or jerking motions," Will tells me as he brushes some hair from my face.

"What happened? No don't answer that, is the baby ok?" I ask panicking.

He gives me that amazing 75 watt smile of his, "Yeah, she's great."

I lean my head back and sigh with relief. Then it hits me as I snap my head up to look at him, "She?"

He chuckles, "yes, she. Ratchet scanned you to make sure the baby was ok after we got you fixed up and was able to see the sex. We're going to have a little girl."

I rub my hands over the tiny bump. I had to be at least three-four months along. "I didn't even think I was that far along."

Will's face changes, "Yeah your about 18 weeks... Mel, how could you not tell me sooner and why would you go into battle knowing you were pregnant?"

I felt horrible for not telling him sooner with the pained look on his face. "I'm so sorry Will. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was scared with how you would react but when Echo reassured me after Shanghai that you would be excited I went to go tell you."

"I am excited Mel. I'm ecstatic, we're going to be parents. Why didn't you?" He ask softly.

"I was on my way to tell you after you sent him to check on me after the meeting with Galloway, but then the base was attacked when the shard was stolen. And then when you called after Echo and I took off after Galloway tried to take me but you had to go and hung up."

"Ok... that's understandable but why not before the battle?"

I rub my eyes, "because...I knew you wouldn't let me help and would put me somewhere for safe keeping."

"You're damn right I would've!" He practically yells at me. "Looking at it now; it would've been the smart thing to do. I almost lost you back there and right as you tell me I'm going to be a father. Then I think I'm going to not only lose my wife but my unborn child as well. Do you have any idea what that was like?" His eyes were filled with tears.

God, I felt even worse. I should've just listened to Echo and told him a long time ago. I take his hands in mine and squeeze them, "I am so sorry Will. I never meant to put you through that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, that I still went into battle, and that I put myself in the line of fire trying to protect my cousin... Wait! How's Sam?!" I couldn't believe I almost forgot about him. Last thing I saw with him was Epps trying to revive him.

"He's alive and well. Just banged up," he informs me.

I sigh with relief. "Thank God. But I'm so so so sorry Will. I know what I did was stupid and selfish but I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn back your trust."

He leans over me and wipes away the tears I didn't realize were going down my face with a soft smile on his lips, "there is no need. I forgive you and there is no trust to earn back because you have it. It was a stupid and selfish thing you did but I understand. There's no need to dwell on this, the important thing is that you are alive and we're going to have a baby together."

I needed to feel his lips on mine so I pull him down to me, ignoring the pain, and kiss him deeply.

After a couple minutes, we finally pull away, Will crawls in my hospital bed with me, rests his hand on my stomach, and he fills me in on what happened after I blacked out.

Apparently after Sam shot back up with life after they couldn't revive him, the matrix appeared. Sam was able to bring Optimus back to life with it but as soon as he was a live, the Fallen took the matrix. Jetfire gave his life to give Optimus his parts which lead to a huge fight between Optimus, the Fallen, and Megatron. Of course in the end, Optimus killed the Fallen but Megaton ran off so he's still out there.

I was so relieved that we won, Sam didn't die, Optimus was back, and excited that Will and I were having a daughter.

...

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Come on Mel, one more big push," Dr. Greene tells me.

I shake my head, I was so tired. I had no strength left I've been going at this for almost twelve hours. "I can't, I can't," I cry.

"Come on baby, you can do this," Will tells me but I shake my head crying.

"I can't. I'm so tired."

"I know you are but I know you can do this. One more big push and our daughter will be here. She's ready to meet her mommy."

I nod and push with all my might. I squeeze Will's hand so hard he flinches in pain but doesn't say anything or try to save his hand.

"That's it, we have a head, shoulders, and..." Dr. Greene is cut off as a cry fills the air. "She's here."

They put a small blanket over her and hand her to me. She instantly stops crying as soon as she's in my arms and looks at me with her dark blue eyes.

"She's perfect," Will tells me as he sits besides me and takes one of her tiny hands in his. He kisses my head, "you did beautifully baby."

I look up at him and smile.

Dr. Greene asks Will if he wants to cut the cord which he automatically accepts doing.

Afterwards, they take her away to get her cleaned up and check her to make sure she was ok.

She was perfect.

When Dr. Greene hands her back to me, she asks if we have a name. I look to Will and he smiles at me before answering, "Davanee. Davanee Nicole Lennox."

**And that's the end of Revenge of the Fallen. I hope you all loved it. Just in case, the baby's name is pronounced Day-va-knee. I got it from the Notebook. Now remember I won't be updating for a little while as I finish My Spirit Warrior, so please hang in there and don't forget to review.**


End file.
